


Underground Lights

by LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony



Series: Underground Lights Series (The Story, Loki Series, maybe others.) [3]
Category: Original Work, Pacific Rim (2013), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Same as drabbles but it's something new), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - War Between Genders, Complete, Dragons rule the world, Enola is a Beta Magician, F/F, F/M, Finally, First BIG fanfic, Gen, Human Genocide, I don't understand it myself ! XD, I had this in mind for a looooong time, I'm working this out, John is an Omega Wizard, M/M, Mycroft is an Omega Magician, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sherlock is an Alpha Dragon, Slavery, Snippets, Some characters deaths., Some kind of incest, This is really strange, Thomas is an alpha/beta vampire, True Master, Vampires are killed, don't try to understand my mind, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony/pseuds/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war shakes the whole World of Earth. A group of species wants to kill vampires... & they kill billions of humans. A group called the Vendetta League wants to change this. This is how everything began.</p><p>(I've changed the rating because there is & will be implied sex scenes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you : I'm French. I may make some mistakes while writing. If you want to correct this, I accept everything in comments ! :) I've begun to post this on a french blog where only French people went & read this. The only reader who was able to help me came from Quebec. It's unbeta'd &, not knowing what beta-ing feels, I have to tell you that I'd like to do this on a one shot at the beginning. XD This could be Beta'd later... But I'll see. :)  
> \-----  
> Ow, and, one last thing : I call these "chapters" "snippets". A snippet, for me, works like a drabble : a short or medium-long text posted as a chapter. It can contain five or ten lines... Or more. The only thing that changes is that a snippet can go through details or go straight to the subject. So I have to warn you : chapters may be long at the beginning & short when development of the story will began. A part is what I want to write in a short period of time. 
> 
> \----- 
> 
> All these warnings ended, I only wish that you'll like this story... :)  
> Don't hesitate to comment if something is not clear to you or if you want to correct some syntax... Or only to tell me what you liked. :)  
> HAVE A GOOD TIME ! :)

Everything seemed right in London. Government was stable. Magnussen couldn't do any more blackmail... Sherlock had been acquitted of his murdering because of a GIF showing Moriarty with the mention “did you miss me ? ” on all England's TV screens... John & Mary Watson were helping the detective consultant & his brother to track the criminal consultant... Everything seemed right... But it only seemed. Because an East Wind was coming.  
  
All over the world, people died. Humans. Killed by vampires...  
  
& a world war began...  
  
Humans were first sent to the battlefield. But the little thousands of them died. So the world revealed its biggest secret : New species. Werewolves, dragons, wizards, witches, magicians, Beasts,... Even some people from other worlds. They were almost five hundred millions all other the world... Against one billion of vampires. They represented one & a half Earth's inhabitant out of seven. It was crazy. Utterly crazy. & the five & a half inhabitants on Earth were stuck in the middle of this war... Unable to defend themselves... Used as cannon's flesh.  
  
The first year, it was quite bearable. Humans were able to live in quite good conditions. They had enough food for everyone... & houses. John Watson had learn that Sherlock & Mycroft Holmes... As some others had disappeared mysteriously.  
  
The second year was a little harder. Food supplies were running everywhere & discovered that there would never be enough food for everyone for a third year. Governments didn't had their ear on these problems. It was war.  
  
The third year... Was horrible. Millions of people died from famine in poor countries. Governments began to show another face : the ones that directed countries were from these new species. They didn't really care about humans but let some places for some of them... Until the end of this year when a massacre was organized by the 5th of December. All powerful humans were killed, their money used for countries, war... & a small part for food supplies. & all the rebellious ones were killed too. In one day, one million human inhabitants were killed all over the world. That's when a group of resistance began to form... The Vendetta League.  
  
The fourth year... The statistics showed the world that Earth's population had got from seven billions to four billions inhabitants in the globe. Three billions died in three years. Humans, vampires or other ones, caused by war, famine, massacres... Or unknown death. Governments' secrets. That's when John Watson decided to join the Vendetta League. By the end of the year, half a billion inhabitants were dead... & another half were in prison. The New Species were counted as four hundred millions & vampires as seven hundred millions. The humans were only counted as two billions & nine hundred thousands all other the world.  
  
The fifth year... New famine. The nine hundred thousands humans died. Two billions survived. & drastic laws began to appear. Thieves were killed. Dangerous members of the Vendetta League too. & slavery began to appear again. If you had the unluckiness to found a vampire, he was killing you. If you had the “luckiness” to be found by another one, you were a slave...  
  
  
  
  
  
John Watson, ex-army doctor, living with his wife Mary Watson & girl Ally, newly member of the Vendetta League, against massacres & slavery... Has been almost considered as a dangerous criminal. Well, if he hadn't made this mistake of letting his phone on, he would have been able to blow up the Parliament the 5th of November 2021. Yes he was quite old... Even if the royal jelly was keeping him in quite good form... But he wanted to do a part in all this. So, when the British Government's agents came in this metro tunnel that night, he was prepared to die. They put him handcuffs on & got him out of that place. They drove him somewhere he didn't know about & let him in a small room, thinking. He stayed silent & slept little.  
  
The morning... Or what he supposed was morning, they directed him to another room to ask him about his name, age... & all information they wanted. He gave them false ones, not wanting his wife & girl in danger. They put him back to his room. He slept a little. Almost at the end of the day they gave him water & some bread. They freed his hands the third day to let him eat without having to feed him. He knew he couldn't escape. The questions were harder & almost two weeks after being here, they began to torture him, asking him information about the leader of the Vendetta League, amongst other things.  
  
He didn't know how long time he stayed in that little room, but long enough to know what pain & famine really was. He was starving but getting over it everyday. But this day they put his handcuffs back on & made him go in another direction than the usual one. They put him in a car... & drove. When they stopped & he had the right to go out, he remarked that it was snowing... & he didn't have hot clothes on him... & he didn't have shoes. He shivered & they made him walk faster. If he showed them one single weakness, they would kill him on place. It was like a huge palace. Maybe the new justice. He sat down on the floor, at the feet of the four guards that took him here. Two magicians, a werewolf & a kind of Animaling : someone able to change it's appearance to a animal one. He looked at his feet, tired, skin on his bones... Then they made him stand up & go in a kind of courtroom. Almost fifty people were here. They looked at him strangely. Like he wasn't welcome. He sat where they told him to. Then he dared a look around him. Others were in chains, like him, rounded be guards. He was going to be sold as a slave. He wasn't dangerous enough for them. He stayed at his place, immobile, not shifting, in silence while the affairs were on. His companion stood up. He knew the next selling would be his turn. He waited. Then the man who looked like a judge said with a hard voice while the new slave was going with his new owner :  
  
“N°7.985.014. Come at the bar.”  
  
He obeyed. Stood up & stayed immobile during the inspection. Then the judge began the trade. He wanted to kill all of them in that place, but didn't said or showed anything about it. A small voice came :  
  
“5 pounds !”  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
“He's not worth a try ! Look at his skin !”  
  
A more stylish one came :  
  
“10 pounds !”  
  
“Come on ! He IS worth a try, I assure you !” the “judge” said.  
  
“11 pounds & not one more” answered the first voice.  
  
“12 pounds then !” The second one replied with mock.  
  
“... 12 pounds once... 12 pounds twice...”  
  
A deep baritone voice came in their ears.  
  
“50 pounds !”  
  
Silence came. No one was proposing more. He was crazy...  
  
“SOLD FOR 50 POUNDS !”  
  
John was conduced to the room where his new “master” should come & take him under the murmurs of the others in the big room... Of course he knew he wasn't worth 50 pounds. Who was this fool ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feels home... By learning how to live with Sherlock once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will be quite quick for the first seven parts because... I've already written them. XD But that doesn't mean they will be long... :S This is maybe the only "big" chapter in this story... Have a good time reading this... & thx for the ones who left kudos ! :)

John was sitting on the floor, again, waiting for the one who now owed him. He knew this voice from somewhere but his memory was trouble. The guards were waiting next to him, patiently, hoping secretly that they could be free of their occupations in a few minutes. A young woman with glasses was doing the paperwork & didn't told them a word. The room was quite dark & uneasy. He was quite stressed. But what could have been worst that these last... Days ? Weeks ? Months ?  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a tall & thin man with dark curls, ice-blue eyes, Belstaff dark coat, gloves, cupid bow lips... & curved cheekbones came in. John frowned. The woman & the newly entered man talked in an inaudible way. He put the cash on the desk & she gave him the papers. Then he turned to the sandy-haired man.  
  
“Time to get up & go. I'm your new owner & I hope that I'll get what I want or you'll regret it. Come now.”  
  
John obeyed, his chains still on – he knew that his new owner had the keys - & followed the younger man. He knew his face. It was a face from the past... But he didn't know who it was. He sat next to his master in the cab, looking at the floor. They drove till Baker Street... 221 B. The new-found slave frowned. It was getting back. Little by little. & it was hurtful. The young man opened the door & let the ex-army doctor close it. Then he followed the tall man upstairs. & it hit him. Like a hammer.  
  
“This is your new house. & I'm your new owner. You will refer me as “Master” or “Sir” & will obey me head to toes, understood ?”  
  
“... Yes... Sir...”  
  
“I'd like to don't have to be watching your back to know if what you did was right or wrong. So you'll have to learn quickly. First, my laundry. There's a washing market in the corner of the street. Do it here & if you have place, do yours too. Cook, clean everything you'll have to clean, be sure that everything is in place when I'll get back...”  
  
“... Sir, can I ask you one thing ?”  
  
“Your bedroom will be the covers on the floor of my bedroom. If you get my trust, you'll have the one upstairs.”  
  
John nodded. It was like home... But in a harder way. His new owner didn't gave him his name but he was quite sure that he had recognized him. His old best friend that had disappeared the day these new “creatures” had shown themselves. But why did he have news from him only... Years after this day ? He didn't know. He was sure the man didn't forget him but there was no way he was going to tell him. After all, he was his new owner wasn't he ? No sentiments. He could kill him if he wanted... One way to have all his past erased. ... Talking about past, he didn't have any news form Lestrade too since all these years. Maybe he had been killed ? Or only had chosen to be a slave ? ... Or he was a “special” person too ? &...  
  
He got hit in the face. More powerful than a simple slap, less hard than a fist... He looked at the slender man with shock. This one was looking at him with a spark of angriness in his eyes.  
  
“What did I said ?” John bit his inner lower lip. He hadn't heard. He will know pain.  
  
“... I'm sorry sir... I was in deep thoughts...”  
  
“You're not supposed to think more than the orders I'll give you & what I want you to hear. I'm not really patient so, if you want to make me become angry, it's the nicest way for you to be hit harder than that. If you want me to answer your question this, actually was a little slap. Understood ?” John nodded frantically. “Hope so. I was telling you that you'll wake every morning at 4:30, clean the living room & kitchen, make sure that you don't ruin any of my experiments but clean properly the stuff I let you clean, go to the lavatory to clean clothes... Do the shop... & be here whenever I need you. If you're at the shop & I call you, you have to drop everything & come under fifteen minutes. The three first days I will help you to get awake. The week following I will try to be cool with the rules because you'll have to get used to them. Then if you don't do the stuff I want like I want it, you'll cry out, I assure you.” John nodded again. “Nice to see you're okay with me. By the way, I think you'll discover my gender quite soon so don't ask. Don't ask stupid questions If you know you'll have the answer by yourself. Now there are some clothes for you in the bathroom. Shower & change.”  
  
John almost ran. This wasn't the man he knew. Maybe all this story was getting a little harder for humans. Maybe they only wanted their disappearance... ? That they wouldn't be more than animals, pets... Things... Nothing then. He opened the bathroom door & discovered with surprise that it was the same than before. No changes. He closed the door & undressed then stepped into the shower box & cleaned himself, scratching himself like he would erase all these years... But nothing seemed to work. He got out, drying himself with a small towel he put in a corner then got dressed with his new clothes... Jogging, sweat, shirt, boxers, socks... & shoes. New ones. He felt refreshed, took his old clothes & got out. He came in the living room.  
  
“Should I put them in the trash, master ?”  
  
His owner upped his head... & another man, as tall as him, ginger-brown hair, older, less pale & a little fat looked at him... & all John could think right now was 'Oh, no. Please.' The younger one nodded shortly. So shortly he thought he hadn't see it but he had seen it anyway... & He was going to put his old clothes in the kitchen's trash can when the older one stood up & began to turn around him.  
  
“So, brother mine, is this your slave ? Nice to see that you've decided to have your own, Sherlock. You know how much Liaam hates when someone doesn't follow his orders. Moreover when the one is from his gender !”  
  
John stayed silent. Liaam Hensen was the actual “president” of the consul of the New World. A dragon. Dangerous. He wanted all the Universe at his feet. & he had in fact a triple answer. The name of his owner was Sherlock, he was a dragon & the man that was turning around him like a vulture was his older brother.  
  
“You know I didn't do it to please him.” the slender one replied angrily.  
  
“I know. I can see that he was a hard man... He could have been killed if his last action would have been ended. & he had been hit lots of times. He's powerless, & he could die from a disease in the next months. What's his name ?”  
  
“John. & he's stronger than he can let you think Myckie. His past is full of dangerous events. All he needs is a little time doing some boring stuff to be sure he can recover... Then I'll use him differently.”  
  
John frowned slightly. Of course he was surprised. Was Sherlock trusting him that much ? Did he remembered the moments they had with each other before ? Did he do that on purpose ? Knowing perfectly what he was able to do & faking the fact that he “wanted” a slave only to find him & have him back under his control ? Or... Or did he only really needed someone to help him ?  
  
Myckie stopped walking around him then got back to his chair.  
  
“Caring is not an advantage Sherlock.”  
  
“I don't care. Sentiments is a defect find on the loosing side. Why would I care about a slave ?”  
  
“... Your past is too inked in you.”  
  
“My past ? You really think that ? I walk over the cold corpses of my past without regret. World changes everyday. You have to face it & don't turn back or you'll live in your past. &, of course, living in your past is the worst thing ever done.”  
  
Myckie looked at the younger one then stood up.  
  
“I hope it for you. I need to go. More important things to be done. I'll come back in a couple of days. Brother.”  
  
He went away after glancing at John who shifted awkwardly with his old clothes still in his hands. Sherlock sighed then glanced at John too before moving in a thinking pose. The slave went in the kitchen wordlessly, putting his clothes in the trash can, then got a look around. Not a lot of cleaning to do. He began to clean the dishes, thinking at what he would do for dinner, when he began to feel a little vertigo. He frowned & stopped everything, then got a grip on a table & began to shiver. He tried to breathe deeply. His vertigo stopped. He hadn't eaten all day long... Well, he had forgotten the last time he had eaten. He ended the washing then looked at the fridge... Chicken, fresh pasta, cream, dark chocolate & mint flavored dessert... It will do. & some salad in entry. He began to prepare the plates. When everything was ready, he went to the living room with one of those plates... & put it in front of the dragon. This last one frowned & looked at his slave.  
  
“I've already eaten.” John could see the lie. He knew him after all...  
  
“Sir...”  
  
“& people of my kind don't need to eat more than once a day.”  
  
“... If you may excuse me, I think, sir, that you're wrong... I've seen dragons in my life... & none of them were skinny like you.”  
  
“Because they eat too much.”  
  
“& you haven't eaten since a few days. I can tell.”  
  
Silence fell between them. Sherlock was giving him a sharp look... So sharp John thought he was going to slap him or doing something to make him regret his behavior... But the young man took the plate & the fork, then began to eat in silence, not looking at his slave. John was relieved. At least something he was able to do because it was for his master's safety. Once they will know enough of each other & trust each other, it will be easier.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. You'll have two parts posted for this story. :)

It's been eight months. eight months he had been living with Sherlock Holmes, his old friend (who shown nothing about their past) & Master. He was wearing a small collar & a tattoo with Sherlock's name & his address. No one could put the collar off except his Master himself. The first week was quite hard because he was trying to get used to the feeling of being owned by his ex-best friend. The second was harder because he had learnt what a dragon was able to do when angry. He still had a scar over his back. But Sir has been really clement & quick to clean his wounds. & Sir had learnt what owning a human could mean : he wasn't caring but he was learning to use other things than his claws if he wanted his slave alive & kicking. & John had got used to his life & became very obedient since that problem. He didn't want to push & had learnt that he was really lucky to have Sherlock as his master : the consulting detective had been against slavery since he had learnt what it meant... & he was his first slave. He didn't want to break him until he was on his knees obeying at everything, but he didn't want him to rebel too... Because being a master was a big step in this New World. A big step between "young dragon having to be dressed" & "young dragon being free & having learn power." Mycroft, his older brother, had talked with John when Sherlock was out & he had taught this. John had made him a promise : to never fail to him. Never lie again (his last time was with a woman called Killy & it was this time he had been beaten) & always obey when he thought it wasn't stupid ones. Mycroft, in exchange, had promised him that he would always live under the Holmes' protection if he kept his word. This talk had been done two weeks after he had been beaten. & one month and a half after his arrival, his Master ordered John to follow him during his works because he was a doctor & was used to see deaths. This day he had learnt that a new inspector, Abberline, a magician, was asking Sherlock to come during cases. When he had asked the inspector "what had happened to Lestrade ? ", the inspector had almost hit him. His Master had gotten up & the "submissive" manners of the magician came out, letting a space of five meters between John & him. When Sherlock had solved the case (woman, mid thirties, slave, killed by her master because he was jealous), they had gotten back to Baker Street. & the only order John had received was "eat & sleep. No questions."  
  
So, let's get back to these "eight months later". John had been getting back from the laundry. He always spent two hours in the market. He knew the detective could talk or ask him things when he wasn't here & then shout at him. He had to explain where he was & let the dragon calm down with all the evidences under his nose before being able to get back to his work... But he wasn't really prepared to what had followed... The flat was destroyed. Not the walls, but the inner part... & he froze. Because the only day he had seen that was two years ago, when an "NOG" (New-Order Guard) had came to kill people in there, only because they were talking with some members of the Vendetta League. He was afraid. Afraid of where was Sherlock, what had he done... & during almost thirty minutes, he had gone into panic attack. When he had opened his eyes, he was facing the ceiling... Then his Master's face came under his vision. They got up slowly, almost quietly. Then his Master took his hand & showed him into a secret passage in his bedroom. When it was closed, Sherlock directed him in some tunnels... That ended two hours later in a street that ended the deadly silence as well. When the dragon had been sure no one was following them, he turned to John & took him by his shoulders.  
  
"You have to go. Now. Get to the metro station & walk until Westminster. Mycroft will find you."  
  
"Why ? "  
  
"I think you've deduced what had happened."  
  
"I don't want to leave you ! " John almost shouted. Sherlock put a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Not So Loud ! You have to be protected. If they find you with me they will kill you immediately : you will be considered as a recidivist."  
  
"I made a promise to your brother & I will never break it. I know where you are going. & they will find you. &..."  
  
Sherlock put a hand on his mouth once again, looking everywhere. He knew how dragons or werewolves could have fine sense of hearing. & how they could be if they heard these words. In a fraction of second he made his decision then made them run in the undergrounds.  
  
It was almost two in the morning when they arrived at a place. Hidden. Dark. & quite small. Sherlock knocked at the door, John trying to get some warmth against Sherlock's body. Someone knocked back. The detective knocked really quickly in an arrhythmical way. The door opened. But no one was showing. A voluptuous voice muttered "Who ? ". Sherlock answered with the same voice "Thomas Holmes". The door opened in a bigger way, letting them come. Then the door closed. & a thin, skinny, tall man showed. John froze. The man came next to Sherlock... & frowned.  
  
"You're a dragon. Why do you want to see Thomas ?"  
  
"He's my brother. & I need his vampiric help." Sherlock smiled at his joke. John was scared & surprised... & the vampire in front of them was frozen too by the detective's announcement.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with a Holmes brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. That's rather short. (I haven't read this in days. XD)

The vampire, Adam Jilness, conduced them to the dark corridors. John frowned.   
"Is that right that vampires burn under the sun ? "  
Adam laughed loudly. Sherlock rolled his eyes. The vampire answered :   
"Only a few ones. Those who are Really old & really sick. If we wanted, we could live with you all. But the other species track us down. So we hide."  
John nodded as a thanks & stayed silent. Sherlock frowned.  
"Do you have any drugs here ? "  
"Some vampires have got some. But only a few."  
"Does Thomas has some ?" Adam shrugged.  
"Truly don't know. When a vampire has private affairs, he keeps them for him."   
Sherlock nodded then stayed silent too for the end of the travel through corridors... Tunnels came too but not long ones. Then they ended in a big room. Loud & slow bass & guitar music was playing. They walking between hundreds even thousands of vampires talking, dancing, drugging, drinking, making out... It was terrifying for a human like John... But Sherlock seemed to know these parties pretty well...   
Adam opened a backdoor that ended in another corridor. They were hearing sounds... Of persons making out. John shivered... & Sherlock opened a door in a quite hard way. The sound of a woman coming was heard, followed by a loud grunt... & everything stopped moving. Only breathings.   
"What makes you find me Dear Brother ? " Sherlock groaned.  
"You're not Mycroft. So stop saying that. I need your help."  
"How come a dragon needs a vampire ? "  
John frowned & answered :   
"Since dragons took power, sorry Sherlock it's not against you... They have made some rules that grows harder & harder not to break... & Now it's too much. We need your help. Please."  
Thomas looked at John... & frowned.   
"You're not human." John frowned back & Sherlock nodded.   
"You've remarked too. I hope vampires are not in our enemies' side because this card wouldn't be able to get down."  
"You're a dragon..."  
"Who had lived with this man for Years. I know his scent. I know human scents as well."  
"You have got my mind up & interested. So you really have something. Why me ? " Thomas sat up, leaving the girl panting... Sherlock smiled.   
"You're the only vampire who could disappear ten years & come back in this club, perfectly known of everybody. You could assemble vampires."  
"You work for the Vendetta League ? " Sherlock nodded. "... Give me a name."  
"Rasenren."   
Thomas froze. Then sighed & got up.   
"Irene. Up. We're needed."  
John frowned... & got surprised. Irene Adler was standing in front of him.   
"She was dead ! " Sherlock smiled.  
"Supposed to. I saved her. Karachi."  
They got out while Thomas & Irene found something to put on. & some blood to come. John frowned.   
"A vampire ? "  
"Thomas had turned her."  
"... You remembered me ? " Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Of course."  
"That's why you took me ? To save me ? "  
"Not only. But that was implied."  
John smiled... & Sherlock smiled back. Thomas opened the door & sighed.   
"You're like two lovers. Come on, we haven't got all night."


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get some information about brothers & where we have some actions. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I've had internet connection problems for more than a week so I haven't been able to update this...

  
"Never get through problems alone." Sherlock sighed.  
  
"That's what father told us every time he saw us. Like we were going to leave each other for an unsolved problem." Thomas laughed.  
  
"We were inseparable. That's why. So, what do you want ? "  
  
"I want an army. An army of vampires who are ready to fight against the New Order. Who are ready to work hand to hand with humans, dragons, & other species that joined the Vendetta League. Who are ready to obey to a small group of persons ruling their act... Without attacking anyone without authorization."  
  
"Do you know that you're asking me something I Can't offer you considering our problems for now ? We are loosing people because we don't have enough food. Because rations are not sufficient for everyone. Some Children die from famine for God's sake ! How do you think you'll be able to make an army with my people ?"  
  
Sherlock sighed & sat down on an armchair. John sat on the seat next to him. Thomas went to the fridge & took a red ice cream. The detective smiled.  
  
"Blood ice cream ? "  
  
The vampire sat down on the armchair in front of him, a little smile on his lips.  
  
"A sherbet. It's quite nice, doesn't use even a small portion of blood & keeps me satiated & hydrated." Sherlock took the bow next to him & began to clean it.  
  
"I Will need you. Anyway. If you can't bring an army, then bring everyone who can. Alix has done everything in her power to collect a maximum of blood for every vampire that will come." Thomas licked his sherbet then frowned.  
  
"Alix ? I never thought that you meant Alix Rasenren ! "  
  
"She is our last chance Tom. Her brother has been killed two years ago. She is at the head of the Vendetta League for now. Maybe she hated us... But she had accepted me. I think it will be the same to you."  
  
"& she had accepted you slave ? "  
  
Silence came. John froze. Slavery was existing in the Vendetta League ? Sherlock groaned.  
  
"Don't call him like that. Slavery doesn't exist in the Underground. She Will accept him. He was a member of the Vendetta League before being caught." Thomas took a mouthful of ice before smiling slightly.  
  
"As you wish. I only hope you're right about it. She was a Catcher after all ! "  
  
"Was as you said it. She is no longer. & always found that slavery thing horrible. She became a Catcher to be able to change their minds."  
  
"& failed."  
  
"Because of the war ! "  
  
John shivered. A Catcher. He knew what that meant. Catchers were existing to take people, mostly dangerous one, & break them to make them slaves. He knew that some of the men in the court where he was sent & sold had been Catchers. The door opened with a "bang", stopping the men talking. It was Irene.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, sirs, but we have some strangers... & they threat everyone out there. Maybe you should come..."  
  
Thomas sighed... & Sherlock frowned.  
  
"Strangers ? "  
  
"Sometimes our hidden places are discovered... & some agents come down to kill us if we refuse their laws." Sherlock smiled mischievously  
  
"... Really ? God. You should really come to our quarters."  
  
"Let's end this & we'll talk about our subject later."  
  
Thomas ended his ice cream then stood up, getting out the room. Sherlock followed him, John following Sherlock... & Irene following them with a small smile playing on her lips. They reached the big room... Where silence was dominating. They were encircled. Thomas sighed.  
  
"Who is the master ? "  
  
A man armed came with a cold smile.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Good. You know how it can end. So I ask you really friendly who are you, what are you doing here & what we're supposed to do."  
  
"I am Hengel, third commander of the Eagle's division. I am supposed to arrest you all for being vampires in the middle of a town... But worse than it. You are protecting two wanted things : Sherlock Holmes & his slave John Watson. So if you don't want to have much trouble, give them to us."  
  
Silence came back. Thomas sighed.  
  
"I am So sorry... But this citizen called Sherlock Holmes is my brother. I am not allowed to give him up in your hands. Every friend of my brother is my friend by the way. So the man called John Watson will not be left in your hands too. You can arrest me, but as a vampire, every vampire has to help me to get rid of you all. & seeing you dead won't bother me because my people needs food."  
  
Hengel stayed silent. Scared. Sherlock could tell from his smell. Then the commander made a sign. & more men came in, armed. They were outnumbered.  
  
"I am SO sorry too. We have backups."  
  
Thomas smiled slightly then looked at Sherlock who was weighting the pros & cons of fighting. But the pros came victorious. & he smiled to his brother. Then turned to John.  
  
"Protect every little one you find. Back door."  
  
John nodded. He knew that he couldn't fight. Not now. Not this. So he obeyed. & the battle began. Tooth & claws out, they fought every man they found, taking out their heart, decapitating them... Feeding from them... Making a slaughter. Sherlock was moving really quickly & killing every agent he could find silently. Every child has been protected... But when John came out to find Sherlock & Thomas, he found himself taken by Hengel. A gun to his temple, Hengel shouted :  
  
"I HAVE JOHN WATSON !!! I WILL KILL HIM IF YOU DON'T OBEY ME !!! "  
  
Sherlock stopped his moves. & everything froze.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Ow, THE flash back I forgot !!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... This has been almost a month since I've written this... I've utterly forgot how I was pitiful in my writing then... XDDD ...  & how much I was writing... XDDD (Yeah, it's not as big as the last five parts I've already written - I'm trying to write the sixteenth part & I'm still... At the "middle" of my story. It's been utterly crazy ! XD - You could begin to like this story since part 8-10... XD)

Sherlock froze. His world could turn down in a minute. John was all he had. Not because he was his slave but because of the fact they were best friends. Even as a dragon he would never give up John. He was about to surrender when everything went white. Shouts from everywhere were heard.

 

Then everything went black.

 

& he fell on the floor.

 

\---------------

 

He hated himself. Of course he hated himself. When all the other kids looked at him like he was E.T he hated himself. For being so intelligent. SO different. He had to hide one week per month because he was spitting fire... Mycroft was always here these times. Welcoming him in his bedroom, letting him in his bed, looking at him... & when Thomas was able to escape his school, he came too when Mycroft wasn't here because of his studies. Mycroft always left some blood bags in the fridge because he knew. He hated Thomas but was always protecting him. He never had friends except his brothers. Teachers hated him because He Knew everything. Mycroft taught him. & he taught everything Mycroft taught him to Thomas. They knew everything they did with each other. They even discovered their bodies functions with each other. Every need they had was shared with them. & they did their best to get rid of these. Their parents knew everything they did but never said anything because they knew they were rejected. They couldn't do anything against that. So they let their children do their business. & when their little sister, Enola, went to school as well, they let her come in their circle & learn everything they had learnt... & help her with her needs of knowledge & other things as well. They kept everything in their mind & had fun with each other. They had never been so tightly linked with each other. They never loved each other so much as this couple of years. They never learnt as much as they had about each other's genders these years.

 

But Mycroft got a job in the Government. He left them for older & sinister persons. He even forgot them, never contacting them for five whole years.

 

Thomas went to a special school for vampires. He learnt what a vampire meant to be, he learnt how much intercourse meant to them... & began to get increasingly distant with them as well, having friends of his gender... Learning from them.

 

Enola stayed two years with Sherlock, learning from him everything she wanted, experimenting as he experimented... But left when everything became complicated.

 

"Complicated" meant drugs. Of course. He thought that everything was His fault. He hadn't been able to keep everything right. He had let everyone slip in his fingers. So he had begun to take drugs. & had signed his loneliness in front of the world. Closing himself. Never letting someone in his space. Never talking to anyone except dealers. He knew how to control his curse. & drugs were helping him. He felt good every time he took them. His parents knew what he was doing but they couldn't do anything for him. If he didn't wanted it, they weren't able to do anything.

 

It took three years to Mycroft to move & meet his young addict brother. He tried everything to make him stop. Cutting his funds... But Sherlock knew better than anyone else how dealers were. They were able to accept any exchange, even sexual one, as a payment. Cutting his family links... But he had already cut them alone. "Alone is what I have, alone protects me" was his leitmotiv. So Mycroft was obligated to find something else. He obligated him to live in his house. But he always found a way to escape. After all Thomas has learnt him everything about this. He always ended in jail but even in jail drugs were circulating.

 

Mycroft called Thomas & Enola to ask them... Beg them to come to help. They came. They told him it would be like before. They would never try to separate... But Sherlock read their lies all over their faces. & he did worse. Mycroft & Thomas fighted. Thomas claimed that Mycroft had never been here for them. Mycroft answered that his specie wasn't worth to exist. That they were only blood hunters, killing people for their stupid "need", that they only deserve genocide. Thomas left after letting Mycroft bleeding. Enola leaded Mycroft in an hospital & disappeared. Sherlock was left alone, able to do what he wanted, living like he wanted... & drugs grew.

 

Three years after the fight, he went to his twelfth overdose. He ended at St Bartholomew Hospital. A policeman came in his bedroom when he had been cured. He was called Lestrade. He knew him because he was the only policeman clever enough to find him & rescue him every time he needed it. Lestrade knew his deductions skills. This day he sat next to his bed with a little smile. Sherlock knew he had an idea that could interest him. He sighed.

"Go straight to it. If it's to tell me I really should do a cure, I refuse."

"I have a better offer. I know you since six years now. I've got time to know what you're able to do... & I make you this offer : I can let you help the police on cases. I have a paper signed from my superior that attests my words. You will be paid. You will work as a citizen helping police when needed. But for that offer to be complete, I need you to stop drugs. You will be under my complete responsibility. I will be the only one loosing my job if you make a mistake. & I trust you. I know you will not answer me today. But I need you to know that you could do that to stop getting bored & stop letting these things destroy you."

"... Why trusting me ? Has my brother called you for that ? " Lestrade had laughed.

"Your brother had asked me to keep an eye on you whatever happened to you. But I was the one who thought that offering you this possibility of keeping your mind busy would be nice. You're craving for occupation... & you like being a show off. I think that could be a nice way." Sherlock couldn't help but drew a little smile.

"Right. But why trusting me ?"

"Because I know you are different from the others. You are not stupid & I've began to like you. You don't bother whoever talk to you, every human is the same to you. Stupid but equal. & I find it quite funny. & I want to help you because by trying to save your arse every day I've began to like that way of working : having an eye on you & you helping me."

"... He had proposed you money."

"& I have refused because I wanted you to get out of this."

 

One year later, Sherlock had came into Lestrade's office & told him he was ready to be a consulting detective. He had showed the cure hospital's paper. & Lestrade had laughed & gave him his first case.

 

Almost five years after that first day of work he had met John Watson. & that day has been the happiest ever lived. He knew that he would never give up John. Never.

 

The whole Moriarty case has came. & he had to disappear for two years. & when he came back, John had a girlfriend. & it hurt him.

 

The marriage was celebrated. & he left early because it hurt him worse.

 

He had killed Magnussen to be sent as far as possible from John & his wife. But Mycroft had found a way to keep him around.

 

& the war had begun. & he was obligated to disappear from that face of the world because he knew that Mycroft was right : he should do as Liaam Hensen, the leader of the New World campaign, wanted to. & he had worried about John. When he had found his trace, he knew that his wife had been killed... & his child too. He had never wanted that. So he had bought John. & lived like a perfect Dragon... Until Alix had came to him. Alix...

 

\------------

 

"SHERLOCK !!!! WAKE UP !!!! "


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The run... First part. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three updates for this one. I hope you'll be happy to read all this ! XD I'll do two others next time... Then I'll keep one the "one part per update" thing because the end of what I've already written is showing & I have to be courageous to write other parts... XD

Sherlock opened his eyes & saw John. He frowned then groaned when he tried to stand up. He sighed, laying on the floor.

"What the fuck has happened ???"

It was Thomas. His voice came from a corner & Sherlock knew he had the same problems as him to get up. He looked at John... Who looked scared. He looked like he had done something he wasn't supposed to. The detective answered to his brother :

"Maybe some security that had broken. We'll find this out." He stood up with uneasiness. John looked at the floor. He knew. "For now, we need to go. Quickly. Before the others wakes up & kills us."

"I think they're dead... Our assailants." Sherlock frowned. John's voice had been almost inaudible. But he had heard.

"& the vampires ? "

"... Sleeping I think..."

Thomas "appeared" next to them, frowning.

"A vampire can't sleep without its permission..."

"Except under a spell. I need you to wake every vampire you need... & we have to go. The agents will be here quickly."

Thomas obeyed. They left less than five minutes later by the tunnels, fourteen vampires following them... Irene included. They ran for meters... & when John felt tired, Sherlock took him & ran faster than before, letting the vampires running at their liking. They kept their speed for hours, surprising John. He didn't know where they went, he didn't know where they were... All he knew was that Sherlock's reaction had saved their lives. & the more they ran, the more they had a chance to survive. & that Thomas had taken a good choice by following his brother.

 

The night had fallen several hours ago. Not having any sleep didn't bothered any of the vampires nor Sherlock. But John was almost groggy from the lack of sleep. He was carry by Sherlock & his eyes threatened to close. He said with a tired voice :

"I want to sleep..."

Sherlock didn't answer. He continued to run. So John let sleep get him. & he felt a slap across his face. It was Thomas.

"Never sleep when we're running. That's the rule."

So John tried to fight the sleep that threatened to take him. & he looked at the moon. It was fascinating. The moon was red that night. Bloody red. & they were running under the woods. They had left London several hours ago. He had lost his sense of time as well as his watch. & he felt another slap to remind him to stay awake. It was indeed dangerous to sleep when you were moving at that speed. He tried his best to stay awake but it failed every time. & he was slapped every time. Time was low. His view blurred... & everything went dark.

 

John woke up in a bed. A medium sized one. He looked around him. There was furniture everywhere. He felt good... Like home. It was hot. He stood up & reached the door. There was a corridor behind it. It looked like a small house. He walked through the corridor, ending in the kitchen... & he heard voices. He went in the room next to the kitchen & found Thomas & Sherlock talking to each other. They stopped when they heard him & turned their heads to him. The vampire smiled slightly :

"Well rested ? If you need more sleep I suggest you go back to sleep now because we're leaving in four hours ! "

"... Where are we ? "

"In a basement. Alix told me there was several ones on the road we had to take." answered Sherlock.

"A basement ? "

"A small structure, looking like a house or another thing, that can hid our traces thanks to some spells during 24 hours. I thought we wouldn't need one. But it seems that you're weaker than I thought in some points." John frowned.

"I'm only human for god's sake ! I need rest like all humans !!!" Sherlock was about to tell something but Thomas cut him.

"That's why I asked you if you had enough rest. I need some meditation. I'm doing it in my armchair. Use the sofa if you need."

"Where we will go ?"

"Vendetta League GQ."

John frowned. He didn't even know where it was. How would They know it ? Thomas curled like a ball in his armchair, smiling slightly, then closed his eyes. Sherlock sighed then put his long legs under his chin, sitting on the other armchair. John laid down on the sofa & closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming in The Vendetta League GQ.

When John woke up, he didn't want to open his eyes. He was pressed against the sofa in a comfortable hotness, smiling slightly... Someone was covering his own body & it felt really good, like home. He didn't want to move... He didn't want this to end... But all he could do was to forbid himself to push the body on the floor when the deep baritone voice came in his ears.  
"Have you got enough rest now ?"  
He froze. Of course he was a little scared, even if it was his... Best friend... He nodded. The mattress shifted slightly under the missing weight of the dragon... Who was waking up his brother. He hadn't even had any time to ask him questions... Under fifteen minutes, everyone was awake. They still had thirty minutes in front of them to eat. Sherlock gave John something to eat, he ate some bloody meat & gave some blood to Thomas. Twelve minutes later, they were all ready & restored. Sherlock put some blood & water bottles in his pockets then lifted John up... & they left the little house... Which disappeared behind them when they stepped outside. John frowned. They couldn't get back. That was the problem... But it was kind of useful after all... They couldn't be spotted. They could survive. He was relieved.  
   
They were running since a couple of hours now. John didn't know how long they could keep on like that. & he was becoming tired again. He didn't know what had happened in the secret place with the vampires... But it wasn't normal. Maybe Sherlock could explain it to him... He seemed to know what he was. & what had happened. He was scared of himself. It had happen when he was in great distress. & he hadn't controlled it. All he could do was to wait for an answer. So he had to wait until Sherlock & him would be in a kind of privacy moment... He put his chin on Sherlock's shoulder, feeling the power of his best friend's body underneath him... & happy to feel speed & adrenaline in his veins.  
  
The sun was almost down. Sherlock had promised him they would reach the GQ before the night... He hoped he was right. They saw a town. Salisbury. It has been exterminated of its inhabitants three years ago. It was scary to see ruins of houses where people had been living... He could hear the ghosts of shouts from the inhabitants killed. It was horrible. They stopped in the middle of the old town & Sherlock put John down.  
"It's not far from here. We can walk to get our power restored."  
They all nodded. Every vampire except Thomas seemed exhausted. John couldn't help but ask himself if it was a Holmes' common "skill" to never need a lot of rest. He smiled to himself then followed the group, trying to get his mind far away from that town. They spent a couple of minutes walking in the streets, dust coming up... Even a small smell of death & desolation coming from small smokes... It was difficult to walk in that town without puking or running out quickly.  
"We can smell all this too. & we can picture with more details than you can imagine everything that had happened here. I wish that you'll never feel what we are feeling every day."  
John looked at Thomas. He didn't know what they felt... No books were describing this... & no one had ever talked to them about this... It was forbidden. They could die only by explaining to humans their weaknesses. He nodded silently, respecting his confession. He was about to tell him something of his own when Sherlock cut them :  
"It seems that we're arrived. John, had you a password ?"  
"... I did but they may have changed it..."  
"They give one different to every member of the Vendetta League. Only Alix knows mine. If she isn't here, I'd prefer you give them yours." John nodded.  
"Alright. I will."  
He knocked at the door then let John in front of him. Something came up in the other side. "Password" in Morse. It was surprising. John smiled slightly then answered in Morse as well "Captain Sky". There was silence then the door opened, letting them come. It was dark. When the door closed, a voice came by their right :  
"Who are you & what are you doing here ? I can recognize your smells... A Human, thirteen vampires & a dragon. So I want your names."  
"John Watson, ex army doctor, member of the Vendetta League. I'm coming with new members who are my friends..." Sherlock cut him.  
"Sherlock Holmes, dragon & coming here under the invitation of Alix Rasenren."  
Tension came out then the man nodded & ordered them to follow him. They walked in corridors & stairs, getting further & further down... In a regular dark "light". The man opened a little number of doors before they ended in a clear lighted corridor, making them blink. There was voices... Hundred of voices... Even more... It was nice... It seemed nice... & the last door opened showed them a huge room full of people talking, dancing, laughing... There were children & adults, all different... It was surprising. & John felt himself submerged by a wave of happiness. It was big & huge. & it felt good to see women, men, girls, boys from different species living & having fun with each other. The vampires that were with them relaxed.  
“This is our biggest hidden place in United Kingdom. We are like a big family. This is where every family is sent when they want to relax, when they don't have missions to do. This is where everything is decided too. They all have a bedroom & they all have a place to eat. We have ten self services in the whole building.” the man said. John smiled.  
“How many months does it took to do the whole thing ?”  
“Three years. But we had done this before the war. It is a place that have been used since thirty years & we improve it everyday to respect every person who lives here. It was built by Jack Rasenren. He had chosen this place because it was hidden. We had saved anyone we could in Salisbury first then we had decided that, instead letting these families live in their own houses in danger of every Agent of the New Government they would live here instead. They had tried to find this place for years now but it's hidden by magic spells.” Sherlock frowned.  
“Jack knew that this war would explode ?”  
“He did. Every person in Salisbury knew it. & they helped us, calling everyone they could to do this. They knew what risks they took... But they wanted a place where everyone in danger could live. There are lots of places like that around the world & around every other world of the Universe. The Rasenren Family did its best to assemble as much people as they could to do this.”  
John nodded & looked at his companions. Sherlock was a little skeptical but was relaxed too... & Thomas was smiling like a child in front of a Christmas tree. A tall & thin woman with long dark hair & big blue eyes came to them. Sherlock smiled slightly. She stopped in front of them & sighed.  
“It took you longer than expected. I hope you have a good reason to this.”  
“John needed rest... We had almost been found by some Agents in Thomas' hidden place.” answered Sherlock.  
“Well, I hope that you don't need much more rest now because we have to talk.” John frowned slightly. Sherlock answered to his unspoken question.  
“This is Alix Rasenren. Our new Leader.” John was surprised.  
“Jack has been killed almost two years ago. Temperance a couple of months ago. I had to take the Vendetta League's lead. Now if you don't mind we have to go to my office. We don't have a lot of time.”  
She went forward, leading them the way. They took stairs to reach a door that separated the big room from the corridor of the offices. She opened a door to their left, showing them a large reunion room. She made a movement of her hand that meant she allowed them to take a sit before sitting on the armchair at the end of the table. They did as allowed, waiting for her to speak.  
“... I think that you've considered my proposition.”  
Sherlock sighed. John & Thomas frowned. It was Thomas who asked the question everyone was asking silently :  
“What proposition ?” Alix made a face then groaned.  
“He hadn't explained you then. Good. I'm looking for new leaders. The Vendetta League needs several leaders. I could decide to lead that association alone but the original goal wouldn't be respected. My brother wanted an association that could fight that war away. He wanted us, my sister & me, to never lead this alone but to ask to several persons we found able to be trusted & that would have tactics skills to lead with us. From different species. I already have a human leader. I am a bloodrider... Meaning that I could lead every person having magic in them. Meanwhile I've decided to have a magician leader as well. He's undercover so he would never be able to be here... But he sends me his wishes by coded messages. I need a vampire leader but I'll chose him later. & I needed a dragon leader. They are only four dragons that had joined us in the whole world, so why a dragon ?” Thomas looked at the table.  
“Because we are fighting an army of dragons. If we know their tactics, their way of thinking & their skills we could find an easier way to defeat them.”  
John frowned, understanding her way of working.  
“It's dangerous.” he said.  
“Of course it is ! But the more things we will know from them, the best it would be for us. My sister  had done a good job by asking several worlds to join us. We have an army... Maybe spread but ready. If the New World decided to attack us tomorrow, we would be ready to fight back. The only important thing right now is to find a way to have a weak level of dead people in the end.”  
John nodded. The Vendetta League was more prepared than he thought. It was utterly scary but reassuring to know... She didn't hoped that everyone would survive... She only hoped that they would have a bigger number of survivors than dead ones. & she had told everyone the risks they were taking. It was incredibly courageous & surprising. She looked at the detective, waiting for his answer. The dragon nodded.  
“You know my answer. If I hadn't accepted it, I wouldn't be here, in front of you, but I would be trying to find a way to hide.”  
She smiled. & at that exact moment, a man looking like Thomas came in. Every vampire froze. Sherlock frowned. & John looked at every person in the room,  not understanding what was happening. The new man was a little taken aback by the reception. He looked at Alix.  
“... I wanted you to know that the last mission had been done brilliantly by the persons you've sent & they're back...”  
She nodded & ordered him to leave before Thomas could react. But it was too late. He stood up quickly & pronounced the words Sherlock & Alix were fearing.  
“I'm ordering you a dual to death.”


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor of the dual had spread quickly. Every vampire & every person who wanted to see this came in a special room... The judgment room. It was like an arena. Every “creature” was sitting in the places around. Alix, Sherlock & John were sitting in the Leader's place... The other leader not showing up. Shouts of joy came from the vampires' side when Thomas came. Acclamation came from everywhere when Loki came in. The room was waiting for the dual since twenty minutes. & no one had been allowed to talk to any of the fighters since Thomas had claimed the dual. It was traditional. John turned to Alix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God... I really need to write that 16th part... I want to end that story before I'll end the posts... XD (I know there would be at least a 20th part... XD)

The rumor of the dual had spread quickly. Every vampire & every person who wanted to see this came in a special room... The judgment room. It was like an arena. Every “creature” was sitting in the places around. Alix, Sherlock & John were sitting in the Leader's place... The other leader not showing up. Shouts of joy came from the vampires' side when Thomas came. Acclamation came from everywhere when Loki came in. The room was waiting for the dual since twenty minutes. & no one had been allowed to talk to any of the fighters since Thomas had claimed the dual. It was traditional. John turned to Alix.   
  
“Can you explain me what does this mean ? Why a dual ? We're not medieval fighters anymore !” She sighed.   
  
“Yes, I know. The thing is that vampires have rules that we don't. The dual thing is really strange... & is made to be sure that there would be only one person with the same face & body in the whole world. Yes, it's a death one. If a vampire meets a person, human or from any specie existing, that looks like him... He has to claim a dual to death. Loki looks like Thomas like no one could. If Loki is the most powerful between these two, he'll stay alive & Thomas too. If he isn't, Thomas will kill him without a second thought. No one can intervene. If someone does, the person who looks like the vampire & the one who tried to save him are killed without mercy.”  
  
John shivered at the thought... & almost shouted of fear when Thomas took Loki by his collar & threw him against the wall with all his strength before running & hitting him with a super human speed. Loki was a little knocked out & wasn't able to hit the vampire back. Thomas threw him once again against one wall. This time the “god of lies & mischief” tried to hit before being hit but the vampire stopped his fist & knocked his jaw & his crotch with his other hand & his knee. Loki spat blood, still breathing but quite heavily. A human would be already dead under this treatment but it wasn't this frost giant's case. The term “frost giant” was quite appropriate at that time because Loki's skin was turning blue, his powers coming back to allow him to defend himself. He regained his strength quicker than before & sent a little “ball” of ice in the vampire's stomach before standing up & disappearing. Thomas' senses were still fully functioning & he avoided the next blast, hitting the frost giant in his torso & sending them against another wall. The crowd was crazy. Alix swallowed. She knew that no one could beat a vampire... Except a dragon or a bloodrider like her. Loki had little chances... Even in his frost giant's body. John's breath was cut, craving for this battle to end nicely but knowing that chances were on Thomas' side. He couldn't understand why people was craving for blood. Sherlock was tense. He knew what a vampire beaten meant. & Thomas was one of the most powerful vampires in the world. If Loki beat him, he would be rejected... But if he beat Loki, another innocent would die. & he hated that synopsis as well. Loki threw Thomas on the opposite with a big blast of ice power... & before the vampire was able to stand up, he froze him. Literally. & the crowd stopped shouting. Everyone was silent. A dead silence. For five minutes.   
Alix stood up & looked at Loki.   
  
“Unfreeze him.”  
  
Loki obeyed. Thomas hit the ground, eyes wide open, breathing heavily. She told the crowd.   
  
“Loki Laufeyson is the winner of that battle. The dual is ended. Any vampire who wants to discriminate Thomas will have to end in front of me & deal with the consequences.”  
  
Everyone left the judgment room. Loki fell on the ground. Alix jumped out of the box, followed by Sherlock. He looked at Thomas who was recovering slowly. He knew his brother was angry but he knew that he would accept his defeat & treat Loki as a courageous person. That was the law. He couldn't go against it. She stopped, kneeling next to Loki who was spitting blood & shivering from all his body. She touched his face & spelled a magic spell before asking to some medics to come & put him into care. Then she asked Thomas, Sherlock & John to find her in her office.   
  
John was sitting on one of the chairs of her office... Thomas in front of him. He was fully recovered. Sherlock was walking back & forth. They were waiting for her since a couple of minutes. The door opened, showing them a ginger haired woman with black stilettos... 'A secretary' deduced Sherlock... Followed by a red & gold armored suit. Thomas frowned. Sherlock looked at them, a little taken aback. John was surprised. He knew Who it was, he had read the news. Alix came too, going at her place, documents under her arm.   
  
“Good. I hope that everyone is calm & something like that WON'T happen again. I thank you for coming here in no time. There are things I'd like to discuss so, please, take a seat.”  
  
Sherlock sat down. The new persons too. The suit talked.   
  
“How is the person who was being asked for a dual ? Dead ?”  
  
“Surprisingly alive & kicking. How many times have I asked to you to get off at least your helmet during meetings ?”  
  
“I won't this time.” The woman who was with him put her hand on his metal wrist.   
  
“Tony, please... Not now...” Alix frowned.   
  
“Why, please ?”  
  
“Because there's a dragon here & I'll never give once again that pleasure to this thing.”  
  
Sherlock froze, angriness getting out of him by waves.   
  
“I'm SO sorry that I exist & I'm here then. I'll leave if that bothers YOU so much.” Alix groaned.   
  
“Sherlock STAY HERE. Tony Stark, I've allowed you here because I trusted you & I knew you were useful to us. If the third leader bothers you, you have a door next to you.”  
  
Silence came.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story has been ended in August. But here, in august, I was obliged to write with HTML. & I didn't want to. So I stopped updating. I'll post everything else today !!! ;)

 

"I won't take out my helmet."  
"This is the problem. I won't begin that reunion with you having your helmet hiding your face. That's all."  
Tony sighed. Sherlock was tense, his previous anger still here. John was a little afraid. Thomas & Pepper were looking at those who were silently fighting. & Alix was waiting for Tony's reaction... Which was surprisingly okay. He took off his helmet & put it on the table, showing a face that was mined by tiredness & battles. His "beard" was the same than five years ago, with some white hair in it... But his eyes showed what he felt. Disgust towards Sherlock. Towards the word "dragon" in general. But he wanted this war to end. So he had obeyed. Alix smiled.  
"Good. Now we are able to begin all this. I've got a word about some places we could attack because they are less protected than towns. We have to learn about dragons as quick as we could & train everyone to beat them. These places are owned by dragons. That's why I've bring Sherlock here. We'll need him." Pepper shifted slightly on her seat.  
"... I don't want to stop you but you know how Tony is... & why he's like that. I think that you're asking too much from him for now..."  
"I don't ask him to work with Sherlock. Only to send him everyone who is strong enough to try to fight against him." Tony frowned.  
"Why asking me to send people to death ? It's stupid." Sherlock groaned. Alix sighed.  
"Sherlock won't kill them. I won't allow it."  
Tony raised an eyebrow. Pepper put her hand back on his wrist to ask him silently to stop this. John was about to try to stop Sherlock if he would try to move to attack Tony. But everything calmed down. The genius didn't add something else.  
"Thank god, now that you're ready to get over this, can we continue this ?"  
Both men nodded. & the reunion went on about strategy. Sherlock couldn't tell that Tony wasn't good at this & that Alix had make a bad choice. He seemed used to work with a team. & it was quite nice. Tony was still tense under Sherlock's scrutiny... & when the reunion ended, the genius got out fast. The dragon sighed then let the others getting out, asking John to find him in their room three hours later. Pepper was the last one to be in Alix's office... He asked her :  
"What did they do ?" She froze.  
"I'm sorry ?"  
"What did they do to him ? No one can hate a dragon like he does if they hadn't done anything. What did they do ?" She stayed silent a moment then looked at him.  
"It'll be too complicated to explain right now. Meet me in one hour in the coffee place. He'll have a meeting where I wouldn't be able to come with him. I'll explain this."  
He nodded & let her go.  
   
When she came back to their room, Tony was waiting for her. She knew what was coming. So she straightened herself, ready to talk to him.  
"Why did you stay ?"  
"I had papers to order."  
"You took your time. There was a dragon in that room." She sighed.  
"If Alix had allowed him to come here, that's because he's different. You know this."  
"He's still a dragon."  
"& he cares ! " He froze.  
"You have talked to him ?!?"  
"Don't have I my rights to talk with anyone I want ???"  
He stayed silent. She sighed.  
"I know you hate them. I hate them as much as you do. It's only that... He's different. & I'm ready to know what makes him that different in Alix's eyes."  
He nodded slowly then looked at the ground. She moved next to him & stroked his hair, squeezing slightly his face against her stomach, letting his metal arms circling her waist & hugging her. When he nuzzled his nose against her stomach like a cat she laughed slightly. They still loved each other. It was harder because of his problem but they still loved each other like the first day. It had always been hard to stay with him because of his superhero life... & it had become harder the day the war begun. But they always found something that attracted themselves to each other. He couldn't live without her & she had learnt she couldn't live without him because they had lived needing each other for so long it was impossible for themselves to break. He went to lie down, his suit opening, showing her his body half jagged replaced by prostheses, half "normal". She had been horrified. She had hated him like he hated himself. But she found him courageous & she wanted him to know she would never leave him. So she had learnt to get used to his new body. He suffered. His jagged part of body couldn't have been replaced completely by prostheses so he still felt his nerves. & the pain made him unable to sleep. She allowed him to sleep with his suit because he had added some anaesthetics in it to never feel pain when he flee. But he wanted to test himself. She looked at his body with a small smile before lying on his torso, drawing some patterns on the shirt he had on his body. His face was relaxed. He had taken his pills before the reunion. It felt good. The last thing he whispered was loving words.

 

Sherlock was sitting on a chair at the "Cafe" Pepper told him to go to. He was waiting for her since twelve minutes when she came a little breathless. She sat in front of him, red from her running.

"Sorry for the delay..."

"Don't worry. We have time for today. Does coffee sounds good to you or do you prefer tea ?"

"Coffee sounds good..." He pushed one of two cups of coffee he had asked sooner. She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, I had asked you something sooner... Do you feel ready to answer me ?"

"Told you it would be long." He smiled.

"Told you we had time." She smiled back.

"You seem quite nice for a dragon..."

"Don't put every dragon in the same bag. We are all different. Some dragons had flew away earth when war came. they didn't want war. I didn't. I have family here & was ready to support them about their battle to life. I have friends to save."

"Family & friends..."

"Human friends. A vampire brother & two magicians. A brother who is undercover & a sister I have to find out." Her smile grew bigger.

"That sounds pretty nice to me..." She looked down at the table. "I'm sorry about Tony..."

"Once the story will be told I'll do my best to change his mind about me." She laughed.

"I wish you good luck. It's hard to change his mind..." She raised an eyebrow. "How long do you know Alix?"

"Since my youth. We were friends. & she had disappeared with her brother & sister. I've found her once again four years ago. She was hiding with her new companion... Loki if I remind his name. I was surprised. He looked like Thomas, my vampire brother. I was wishing they would never meet. But that was bad luck." She laughed.

"Loki was our enemy."

"Seriously ?"

"He tried to take power of Earth. He had changed a lot. I still feel hate against him but I think that's nice how he had changed." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, amused.

"That's funny to know how many people wants to take power of Earth. & how many people are trying to save it." She nodded & took a sip of her coffee... Surprised by its hotness. He smiled. "I'm a dragon. I can keep cups of coffee hot for hours. Don't forget it." She laughed. "So, tell me that story..."

"It was three years ago. The Avengers were sent by SHIELD... Or what's survived from that old power... To save New York from a genocide. There was Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye & Iron Man... The original alliance. Everyone else had been killed. Nick Fury, Coulson & Maria Hill were the only ones who were still alive from this war. During the mission, the heads had been assassinated, leaving the Avengers by themselves. Tony & Steve - Iron Man & Captain America - choose to take the head of the mission. They knew it would be their last one under "the Avengers" name. Everything seemed to go fairly well when dragons came. Dozens of them. The first one to be killed was Hawkeye. Then the Hulk. Decapitated. The Black Widow. Thor, Captain America & iron Man were fighting to survive. They had killed four dragons. & one had changed into a full body dragon. We hadn't see this since the beginning of the war. We had learnt later that only a few dragons could do that. He spat fire. Captain had been killed. Thor had disappeared... & Tony had been cut in two parts. Literally. It was horrible. I was here, hiding in the dark, waiting for dragons to leave. They did, asking one to see if everyone was dead. I hadn't tell Tony what had happened after this... I was crying. I couldn't move. & the dragon found Tony. He was alive. I was so scared he would kill him I had got out from the dark to try to save him. & the dragon had called some medics to help Tony before disappearing. I hadn't seen his face. But I had seen his body. & I would recognize him under thousands of dragons if I could see him in his dragon form. He was different."

Tears were falling slowly from her eyes. Sherlock froze. He knew what had happened that day. He was one of the dragons... He was The dragon who had called help before disappearing. He was ready to tell her what had happened... When a waitress came.

"Do you want another cup ?"

Sherlock frowned. He knew that voice. He looked at the waitress. & the waitress looked at him & froze.

"Enola."


	11. Part 11

She was so surprised she threw her plate away. It wasn't wanted, it was her reaction. Sherlock took it before it reached the ground. Pepper was frozen too. She hadn't expected it. Enola looked at her brother with some fear. He put the plate on the table then sighed.   
“That's nice... I had told our friend here that I was looking for you. It seems I found you.” Enola frowned  
“What are you doing here ? I thought you were on their side ?”   
“I'm on the side of what I think right to be. What are You doing here ?”  
“I had been attacked by some Agents... & had ended here because someone had helped me.”  
“... Nice then. I won't need to get out of here to try to find you. Thomas is here by the way.”  
“I saw him. I saw Alix too. Mycroft...” He cut her.  
“Is undercover. He's our only link to the external world. He's the one in control of everything.”  
She nodded slowly. Pepper shifted on her seat.  
“I think I'll leave you to your family reunion...” Sherlock looked at her.   
“... Stay. Please... I have to tell you something important. It won't be long.” Tony's P.A bit her inner lip. Enola smiled coldly.   
“I hope it won't. I've done all this to get far from you all & now that I'm here I stay. I have some work to do.”  
“& we have some talk to do too. Stop this.”  
“You've RUINED my LIFE !!!” Sherlock looked at the ground for a couple of seconds.   
“... I'm sorry.” His sister raised an eyebrow.   
“Since when are you 'sorry' about what you've made ?”  
“Since I care about people that lives around me.”   
Enola stayed silent. Pepper looked at him. & Tony came.   
“... Since when dragons DO care about 'people' ?” Sherlock tensed.   
“I didn't say EVERY dragon. I was talking about me.” Tony laughed coldly.   
“Of course you do. Every dragon does !” The dragon gave him a cold stare.   
“Now I'm really asking myself WHY I saved YOU that day.”   
Everyone else froze. Sherlock's anger had changed some parts of his body, like his eyes' color & his skin. Pepper looked at him with wide eyes. She recognized him. His left arm had a big scar. Recognizable between hundreds of dragons. Enola looked at the ground. She knew he wasn't lying. Tony frowned. Pepper hadn't told him the whole story. & Sherlock was about to reveal it to him.   
“What do you mean 'saved me' ?” The detective sighed.   
“Do you think that your girlfriend had every card in her hand to be able to call medics, put you both in security & save you ??? Of COURSE someone ELSE had done it !!! & there wasn't a lot of survivors after this Slaughter, I can tell you !” Tony looked at Pepper who was crying silently. & he knew that Sherlock wasn't lying to him. He couldn't accept it. He wasn't ready for this. He hated dragons. He wanted to kill them all. A dragon couldn't had saved him... Never.   
Thomas choose That exact moment to come.   
“Sorry to interrupt you all, but we have an emergency. We are called to save some people from a genocide.”  
Everyone looked at him. & he knew he had cut something very important. & he saw Enola. & he froze. She sighed.   
“Yes, nice to see you too... & to see that Alix had hold her promise. Where is that ?”  
“... Asgard.” Tony frowned. “Thor Odinson is asking us for help.” The genius' mouth opened slightly in shock. He knew he had disappeared. He didn't know he was still alive.   
  
They went to the reunion room. John was already there. Like a dozen of people who had volunteered. Alix came followed by Loki... Who was still a little fragile. She turned to the “team”.   
“Now that we're reunited here & that you know the subject of the mission, I'll give you some details. Loki Laufeyson, who is by my right, will be your guide. He knows Asgard like his pocket. I trust him. If he decides to become a traitor, I have some power over him. I'll know it. & I'll make him on his knees. But I think I won't need it. You have to help asgardians to hide in every World you want them to hide & you Can hide them. The consul of the New World had decided that they were too dangerous for them. Thor had asked for help. I had accepted it because he had helped me. Bring him here. Do your best.” They all nodded... & a “portal” was made. It was a little scary. Alix put a hand on Pepper's shoulder. She looked at her. “You stay. I will need you.” Pepper's shoulder tensed slightly. Tony gave her a small look before following the others... Loki leading.   
They ended somewhere very dark. & Loki knew Where they were. Alix had “transported” them in a hiding portal only him knew about. Well, he thought that he was the only one to know about it. Stark & the dragon came next to him, the genius looking at him suspiciously, ready to hit him if he did something wrong... The detective smiling slightly, waiting for the events to come. & a big explosion was heard. Everyone froze. The god of mischief walked until the end of the hole in the stone. There was the ocean at his feet. & by his left, the Bridge. There was rocks to climb. He turned to the others.  
“Who isn't able to climb quickly ?” A few hands shot up. He turned to Stark. “Would you mind to bring them on the bridge ?” Tony frowned & looked up... Then shook his head.  
“I wouldn't mind. Where does this bridge drives us?”  
“Asgard's palace.”  
They began to put everyone they could on the bridge. Enola was next to John. Sherlock was about to shout at her for following them when Thomas came next to him & whispered a couple of words in his ears that made him relax a bit. Then vampires climbed. There was only Loki & Sherlock left.   
“Jump.”  
“... I'm sorry ?”  
“Trust me. Jump.”  
“I will fall, you know that !”  
“Don't make me push you !”   
Loki tensed then jumped. & Sherlock followed him. His dragon wings appeared. He caught Loki in time & flew higher. When Tony saw him he froze slightly, old memories coming back. His wings were blood & dark colored... A few holes & lots of scars on them. The dragon raised an eyebrow.   
“I won't go down. I'm driving Loki straight to Asgard to allow you to come in. Take on your backs everyone you can & run quickly. We don't have much time.” Tony frowned.  
“Since when are you the 'chief' of the mission ???” Sherlock rolled his eyes.   
“Since I'm the only one in charge of you all !”   
The dragon gave a hard flap from his wings & flew as fast as he could to Asgard's palace. The vampires obeyed to the previous order, John ending in Tony's arms. Sherlock used the fact that the gates were open to speed up & got inside the palace. Loki shouted when the speed got faster & the dragon slalomed between the subjects, reaching the court room with a lot of speed. Thor was on the throne. Sherlock got almost face to face with the ground... & he let Loki fall on the ground before hitting the wall. The “god” rolled several meters before he stopped moving on his back at Thor's feet. He groaned then stood up, circled by a dozen of guards. He showed his hands up.   
“I'm here under the protection of Alix Rasenren. The dragon who had just threw himself against the wall is Sherlock Holmes & is here under the protection of Alix Rasenren too.” Thor raised an eyebrow, making a move in direction of the guards who took some steps back. “We came with some people to help & save you from a genocide.” Thor sighed.   
“Why would I trust you brother ? You've cheat on me more than three times.”  
“We are not brothers. & I know Alix. Bad move & I'm literally suffering. I think that you won't like that too. So you don't have to trust me, only to trust Alix.”  
Silence fell. Thor looked at Loki with some sadness in his stare, looking for truth in his adoptive brother's face. & a groan came from behind the throne. Sherlock got out of there, dusty & a little wobbly on his legs. Thor looked at him with some surprise.   
“I hadn't thought that you would be able to walk after this.”  
“May I remind you that I'm a dragon & that dragons are really difficult to be beaten ? There's a reason to everything. I'm here to confirm Loki's words. If you don't trust me, then you can refuse our help. But Alix had been really specific about that mission. If she didn't want you to be saved, she wouldn't have asked to us to come.”  
“How many are you ?”  
“Almost twenty.” Everyone laughed. Thor frowned.   
“& Alix sends us twenty people to help us, a population ?”  
“She had sent here the most valuable persons she had under her hand. We are strategics, not warriors. We Will find a way to save a maximum of citizens. We need you to allow every one of us in here.” Thor sighed then nodded slowly.   
“As you wish. But if you betray us...”  
“You'll kill us.”   
Thor nodded. Sherlock bowed slightly before standing next to Loki. & the group of volunteers came in too. John stood next to Sherlock, finding himself more secure. Tony stood next to Loki, still suspicious. Thomas & Enola were behind them. & the rest of the group were standing behind the first six ones. Sherlock spoke.  
“Alix wants you to hide in every corner of the universe. We don't know enough things about dragons to put you in danger.”  
“We won't hide. Asgardians are fighters.”  
“If I may tell you, you will fail & be destroyed.”  
“Better fighting & die than hide like cowards & survive.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Better hide like cowards, survive & be able to live the greatest fight of your life by knowing How to kill dragons quickly & destroy this 'Empire' !”   
Loki tensed. He knew how was Thor. He could be angry quite fast... & Sherlock had not respected him by his voice tone. Thor froze. No one had dared to go against his will before as a king. But the dragon was right. He couldn't allow thousands of deaths because they were “fighters”. He sighed.   
“Right. Try to evacuate everyone you can. I need guards here & you'll need some. They'll be the last ones to be evacuated.” Sherlock was about to replicate. “I Will stay with my people here as long as I can. That's the deal.” The detective sighed.   
“Right. I want two to four guards with each vampire. Five to six with the others. I'll stay here with you. I'm a dragon. I'll be able to protect you for some time.” Thor nodded.   
“This seems right.”  
“Women & children first. Let's begin now. They won't be waited.”   
Tony, Loki & John stayed with Sherlock while the others moved. Enola went with Thomas. Sherlock turned towards Tony.   
“You have a flying armor. If I ask you to go on the higher tower of that palace & tell us when the army will come here, would you mind ?” The genius raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders.   
“Asked so nicely I don't think I have a reason to say no...”  
Tony smiled slightly under his helmet before going out by a window. Sherlock raised an eyebrow then turned towards Loki & John.   
“John, you stay here. I have a gun... But only six bullets. Better use it when it will be critical. Loki, you stay here because, even if I trust Alix, I'd prefer to have an eye on you. If someone becomes a traitor, I'll be your alibi.” Loki nodded & sat down on an chair in the room. John frowned.   
“I was a soldier.”  
“You were a doctor.”  
“I had bad days. & I'm able to kill anyone that threatens me !”   
“You are weaker than us.” John's fist formed.   
“I am NOT weak. Don't underestimate me !”   
“I could rip you head off without allowing you to react. I could kill everyone in this room... Even in this kingdom if I wanted.” Thor tensed.   
“A dragon could do that ?”  
“An alpha dragon could.” John frowned.   
“What is an alpha dragon ?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.   
“I'll explain you in time. Now we have some people to save.”


	12. Part 12

Thousands of women & children were driven to the portal & sent into every corner of the universe. Every name was written down & their destination too. Then the Earth's portal exploded... & hundreds of warriors from the “New World” came & began their slaughter. There were werewolves, magicians... Even big monsters like Chitauri's “dragons”... Shouts came from everywhere. Everyone that were under their claws ended died...Blood was everywhere.   
Stark saw the slaughter beginning & he hurried down on the court room. He landed down, his face plate got up & he looked at his new companions with a cold expression.   
“They're here... & they had begun. We won't be able to fight them !” Sherlock made a face then sighed.   
“The order is to evacuate every person they can. Let in here the most valuable warriors in Asgard. No more than twenty. Then you'll have to stay here with us. We'll be our only aerial force.”  
Tony nodded before obeying. John tensed. Sherlock put his gun in his best friend's trousers before turning towards Thor who was still sitting, his hammer ready. Loki had his scepter & his green & silver armor on him, sitting too, ready to fight. The dragon closed his eyes. He had to keep cool & calm to fight. He had made mistakes in his past he didn't want to do again.   
A couple of minutes came without any sound out of the screams & shouts from the “town”. Tension was here. Everyone was a little afraid of what was about to come. The palace's doors opened, letting in the groans from the Agents. The courtroom's door opened, revealing almost twenty five guardsmen following Tony. Two of them closed the doors & secured them. Sherlock groaned.   
“Told you NO MORE THAN twenty for god's sake !!! They WILL die !!!” Tony frowned.  
“They WANTED to follow me. They ever THREATENED me to KILL me if I wouldn't allow them to do so !”   
Sherlock sighed then dismissed the conversation with a move from his hand. He moved next to Thor, transforming in his “primal” dragon form : wings, tail & his skin became harder. He turned towards the new court.  
“I won't lie to you, you are more likely driven to death. If you're not killed by the “first wave” which is lesser than at the beginning thanks to courageous asgardians who had given their life for their king, it'll be by dragons. They'll come. & they'll destroy this palace. You're here to protect your Majesty...” A woman came in the courtroom, running, followed by two guards. Thor stood up, frozen. “& apparently his girlfriend.”  
“Jane ! What are you doing here !!! I told you to leave !!!” She ended in his arms. He hugged her, his expression a mix of horror & surprise.   
“I don't want to leave your side.” Sherlock & Loki rolled their eyes. John was frozen. Thor gave an apologize stare at Sherlock.  
“Well, now you have a REAL reason to leave Asgard as quick as you can.” He got on the back of the throne, the higher place to be heard. “First things first : in less than five minutes, Earth hour, all the portals will be destroyed by our companions. Today was more likely the last time you've seen your family... If you have any. The only one which will be available will be the one our ennemies had taken : Earth. If some will be able to survive this battle, which I don't put hopes on it, you'll be dead on Earth. If you want to survive a maximum of time, listen to me carefully. Werewolves, magicians, kaijus & dragons have only few weak spots.” John frowned.   
“What are kaijus ?”  
“The monsters you've seen. They're without mercy, controlled by dragons. Other questions like this one ?” Everyone shook their heads. “Thanks. Werewolves' skin can be destroyed with silver. I don't think your swords are made of silver. So don't try to use your swords on their arms of torso or legs... But their eyes, neck &... Genital parts can be destroyed. They regenerate but if you're quick, you can kill them. Magicians... Are not killable with weapons. Only your bare hands. & surprise can make it for most of them. Kaijus will be disabled by a kind of electromagnetic impulse.” He turned towards Tony who nodded. He was the one who created it. It couldn't kill them, only let them enough time to escape. The dragon turned back in front of everyone. “Dragons have three weak spots. Their eyes, their mouth & their neck. Every dragon is trained to never let these parts be their weak spot. It's even difficult for a dragon to beat another dragon. That's why we've stopped duals. But if you're quicker enough, stronger enough & ready to give your life away, you are able to fight them enough time to let your king & his girlfriend be safe.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow. Sherlock got down the throne. Thor looked at him.   
“... Thank you. For giving us all those details. I know it's something you, dragons, hate to do.” Sherlock smiled slightly.   
“Only a dragon can know that. But there's always another weak spot in every dragon. It's never the same, so there's no rule about it. You have to know how to protect it.” Tony frowned.   
“There's another way to kill a dragon ?” The detective's smile vanished.   
“Most of the time it makes him suffer.” Tony raised an eyebrow.   
“What's yours ?” Sherlock looked in Tony's eyes... Who after a couple of seconds of “battle” got down on the ground.   
“The day you'll be able to stand my stare enough time, I'll tell you. This is the rule.”   
Tony tensed. He hadn't got his eyes down on his own. It was mental.  
“What have you done ?”  
“You are not ready to befriend me. You are not ready to kill a dragon. The day you'll trust me, you'll be ready & you'll understand what I've meant.”  
Sherlock flew up, reaching the ceiling of the room, hiding in the dark. Tony stood shaken for a couple of seconds before imitating the dragon, hiding in another corner of the room. Thor went to John.   
“You are a human like my Jane... But you have a weapon. Can I ask you a favor ?” John nodded. “Hide her & protect her. She's all I have. Please.”  
“I'll do my best.”   
Thor kissed Jane before letting John find a corner where they could hide & they could watch the battle in security... & drove her in it. Loki stood up, looking at the doors with coldness. The blond haired man with the hammer came next to him.   
“She had changed you.”  
“You'll never know how much.”   
“... I trust her. If she had sent you here, it's for a reason.”  
“Maybe because I was the one knowing the secrets bridges.” Thor shook his head.   
“There's more in that.”   
The doors were shaken loudly, cutting Thor's talk to his adoptive brother. Everyone froze & took a step back. When the sound was heard once again, all weapons were out, everyone was ready. The third hit destroyed the door... & as predicted by Sherlock, werewolves & magicians came in like other species that were less dangerous. & everyone followed his directives. Thor was hitting every one he could... & Loki was freezing magicians. Sherlock was looking from his hiding place & smiled slightly. It went better than thought. Tony was waiting his move but the dragon knew he wouldn't be needed. They didn't need to show all their cards in one battle. John & Jane were looking at the battle, tension on their shoulders. They were ready for everything that'll come after.   
When the first wave was completely destroyed, “only” four guards had been killed... & five were bleeding. Thor took steps back to his throne, some fear coming out of him as well as anticipation... Sherlock could smell it. Loki was following him, any emotion dominating him. The dragon liked it. He recognized Alix's way of teaching. He had lived it. He wasn't waiting for his brother & sister to come, he had ordered secretly to stay next to the portal & only come in the palace if the portal closed.   
Then, without warning, six dragons got inside the courtroom & killed eight guards in one way. Sherlock's breathing got hollow. It was the time. They needed to get them out of their way as quick as possible. He would take John & Loki... & Tony would take Thor & Jane. No one else was supposed to survive. Thirteen “survivors” & only ten able to defend themselves. It was more than he has expected. The dragons were circling the little group... Hunters. That what they were. Hunters. Working by pairs. He had to find the pairs... & kill them.   
He had to find their own weak spot.   
That was the only way to destroy them.   
That was how he had learned it.   
How Alix had taught him.   
How Mycroft was working.   
How the Rasenren family had worked.   
How Charles Augustus Magnussen was STILL working.   
Knowing was power.   
He had to Know.   
Tony was looking at him, giving him quick stares, a little horrified.   
Thor was hoping he hadn't given his last kiss to Jane.   
John was hoping death wasn't painful.   
Loki looked up. There was a big gold & silver luster suspended beside three out of six dragons' head. He looked down. It would do.   
Sherlock read Loki's thought. Loki wanted it to spread. & the dragon smiled. He Knew.   
Loki felt his acceptation... & he shoot ice to break the luster... Which got the three dragons out cold.   
Sherlock made a move towards Tony... & Iron Man used himself as a distraction for the other dragons... Until Sherlock flew towards them & killed one by using a sword he found on the floor. The others got on him & the survivors tried to help him. Loki used his scepter to kill the three dragons out cold, getting the edge of his scepter at every weak spot Sherlock had told them. Then he turned to the “battle”. & what he saw froze him. One dragon was keeping Sherlock at distance. The other had killed every guard & was about to kill Thor & Stark both. He aimed his scepter & gave a blow in the middle of the dragon's head front. The dragon got a little wobbly & he hit Thor, sending him against one wall, unconscious, doing the same with Stark... & walking slowly towards him. Jane got out her hiding place to get next to Thor... & John got out. He was panicked. He shot three bullets on the menacing dragon. But it was useless... He had stopped every bullet. & Loki was trying to freeze him... But it wasn't working. & the little wave of power traveled through John's body. Like in the underground. It was like thousands of ants working in his body, giving him force. Loki felt power. Sherlock felt power... & he knew the source. He gripped the dragon's body between his powerful legs, the dragon's face between his hands... & forced it to turn at 360 degrees... Killing the dragon. Then he stood up. John's hands were opened, his arm tense, aiming at the dragon... Then a dark powerful blow came out the soldier's hands... Sending the dragon in a corner... dismembered.   
Jane looked at him with surprise & scare. Loki couldn't believe what had happened under his eyes.   
The detective was walking slowly towards him, hands up at his shoulders. He had seen John's eyes... They had turned black. Utterly black. He knew whose eyes they were... But he couldn't believe it, because there had been a genocide... & it was only a legend.   
“John... Look at me...” John looked at him. He knew he was scared as hell. He felt it. “I won't hit you... I'm not dangerous towards you...” He was only at a few meters from John... Who was shaking slightly. “It's not your fault. You haven't asked it... You have saved us... Now it's time to control. Get control over you...”  
“... I can't...”  
“You can. You can as I did towards drugs. You can as I do now. Trust me...”   
John's eyes turned slowly back to his usual color, his arms on his sides, crying. Sherlock closed the few meters of distance & hugged him tightly. He looked around. Tony had seen the scene. Thor too. & Loki had raised an eyebrow.   
“You've impressed me. No one has been able to do that in years.” The dragon frowned.   
“If you want to get back to Alix, please, shut up.” Thor got up with Jane's help. Tony came next to them, groaning slightly.   
“How can a human stand This ? They had killed them ALL !”  
“... If he trains enough, he can. A human may even be able to beat a dragon.”   
“HOW ?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.   
“By being trained by a dragon.”  
“What had just happened then ? Power play ? He hadn't been trained to this !” The dragon was about to snap at him when Thomas, Enola & eight vampires came. Thomas said :   
“The portal is destroyed. The Kaijus are awake. We are dead.”


	13. Part 13

Everyone froze. That was unexpected. Sherlock looked down at his watch. Time hadn't been completely used. They were supposed to have fifteen minutes more. He turned towards Stark whose face showed fear & horrify. He wasn't really scared... It was only something else he wasn't prepared to live... Another fight about his machines. The genius was still unable to do anything. John was still in the dragon's arms. He put a hand on the genius' shoulder.   
“It's not your fault either. We didn't know the portal would close earlier than expected.” Stark's head got down.   
“We are trapped here because of my miscalculation.”   
“We are trapped here because of my foolishness.” It was Thor. The dragon sighed.   
“We are trapped here because They wanted to kill every asgardian & we wanted to protect you all. If They hadn't wished this, everyone would be alive & in security.” Everyone kept their stare down. They all knew he was right. “Now it's time to know why we were all sent by Alix here. She knew it would happen. She knows everything.” He looked at Loki. “She had told me before we left that you were the god of lies & mischief. She had told me everything she thought I needed to know...” Loki raised an eyebrow, amused. “What would you need ?”  
“... The Tesseract.” Thor & Tony froze. Sherlock nodded.   
“The Tesseract is under the power of the king of Asgard ! You Know that !”  
“I've already taken it in the past. I can reiterate.”  
“I've secured it better than our father did. Only the king of Asgard can take it & use it.” Loki's eyes got colder when Thor mentioned “their” father... & he sighed.   
“Well then, we don't have any other chance...” Thor stayed silent for a moment.   
“Why do you want the Tesseract ?”  
“I have two scepters. This one is my usual. The second one is the one I used to try to take power over Midgard. & the second one is on Midgard, between Alix's hands. She keeps it secure... In her quarters.” Tony frowned.   
“... & ?”  
“Do you know how I got on Midgard that day I've met Fury ?” Tony shook his head. “... He was manipulating the Tesseract. I had my scepter... & a portal was made.” Thor was surprised.   
“So anyone who is manipulating the Tesseract can make a portal between our worlds ?” Loki shook his head.   
“Only if a frost giant has an edge of these. It doesn't work if a human & an Asgardian or a Bloodrider & a Magician try this.” Thor looked at the floor for a couple of seconds before looking at his adoptive brother.   
“So all I have to do is trusting you ?” Loki frowned.   
“All you have to do is trusting Alix.”  
“I won't give my power to Alix. I'll do it to you. I have to trust you. & I don't have enough proof to give you that trust. You don't have any other choice ?” Loki sighed & shook his head.   
“The bridge is destroyed. There were only three secret passages. The first one had been condemned by Odin. The second has been destroyed by us. The third, destroyed by our enemies. We don't have any more choices.” Thor looked down. Sherlock looked at the “king” & sighed.   
“I trust him. & I know that Alix is more powerful than any of you... She could kill Loki if he disobeyed her.” Thor looked at the dragon. Jane was looking at him. He sighed too.   
“Right. I trust Alix. I trust You, dragon. & you two trust my brother. If he does anything that will go against his promise, I'll take you two as responsible for his acts. & you'll be considered enemies of Asgard.” Sherlock give him a nod. Thor left Jane's arms & he walked until he was at a couple of inches from his adoptive brother. “You have two lives over your shoulders & choices, brother.”  
“& I know how much they can change the world. Can I ask you something ?” Thor nodded. “Can you stop calling me 'brother' ?” Thor smirked.  
“What would I call you then ?”  
“Don't call me. You won't need it.” Thor raised an eyebrow then sighed... & put a hand on Loki's forehead.   
“Me, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, give my power to Loki Laufeyson, my adoptive brother, to save us all. If that power is turned against us, he'll die from it. If that power is given to someone else than me, he'll die from it. If that power ends in other hands, he'll die from it... If he lies to us, he'll die from it & his friends too.”   
A big blow of light got out Thor's body & got in Loki's... Who fell on his knees on the ground, panting, eyes wide open. Thor took his hammer & took a couple of steps back. Loki closed his eyes & took a usual breath back. Then he stood up... & his eyes opened. His usually blue-green eyes were gray. A bright gray. Brighter that Sherlock's eyes. His scepter changed into the royal one. The one he had used to kill his own father. The one he had used to try to destroy the frostbite... A cold feeling traveled his body & he went on his knees, screaming from pain. Sherlock & Thor ran to him & threw the scepter away. His screaming stopped but he was on the floor, curled to himself, shaking. Thomas came next to them.   
“What had happened ?” Thor closed his eyes.   
“The royal scepter recognizes if someone is worthy or not. He recognizes the people who had done mistakes & makes them suffer too. Loki had made a mistake. & he's paying the price of his acts. But if he can't touch the scepter, he couldn't be able to get close to the Tesseract.” Loki was in shock. Bad memories had flew in him & the scepter had attacked him. It was an horrible feeling. Like he was eaten inside him. He Couldn't touch it again but they Needed it. He stood up. Thor & Sherlock stood up with him. He looked at the scepter on the ground before looking at his adoptive brother.   
“An old king can go further than others, can't he ?” Thor nodded. “Then I'll need your help.”   
The “old king” of Asgard nodded once again. He made a move to the others telling them silently that they won't be needing them. Sherlock backed up, pushing Thomas to do so. Loki took the scepter... & pain was flowing through him once again. He couldn't bear it. & Thor caught him in time. & they disappeared.   
The reappeared in the room of the Tesseract. No one was here. No one else than Loki could use the Tesseract. So there wasn't any more danger. Thor brought him until the limit of the new protection could not allow him. Loki had a few meters to do. He tried to walk with the help of the scepter but the pain was too much. Three steps & he was on his knees. He decided to reach what he needed to do the portal on his hands & knees. & he reached it. He came back, his face grimacing... & when he got out the limit, Thor took him under his elbows & walked until they could use disappearing powers to get back in the royal room...   
& when they got back, the World was shaking from everywhere. Kaijus were here to destroy. Sherlock kept John & Jane next to him. He sighed with happiness when he saw Thor & Loki... & the Tesseract. Loki pushed away Thor.   
“Get as far as you can from me. The bridge Will need stabilization & can send anyone it finds around him everywhere. I am not concerned, but you are.”   
He groaned from pain. They obeyed, getting as far as they could. & Loki put his hands around the Tesseract, the scepter next to him... & after making some moves with his hands, a portal began to form. They were all surprised. No one had been able to do this except Loki & some legends saying that some frost giants had done it. The vibrations were harder & harder to stand. The whole palace was shaking. The Kaijus knew there were survivors. The vampires froze. Enola was looking at the side of the room with apprehension. & the gate stabilized. Loki shouted :   
“NOW !”   
Vampires took Enola, John, Jane & Thor & ran as fast as they could in the portal. Thomas & Tony followed. The wall was destroyed & a Kaiju was showing its horrible face. Sherlock changed in dragon then took Loki's waist. Loki took the Tesseract & the royal Scepter & they got through it in time... The feet of the Kaiju destroyed the floor.   
They got in the other side, hitting the floor & rolling on their backs... Under twelve armed men. Alix came in in time & ordered them to stop... Before looking at every person who had just traveled through a portal in her room. Loki threw the scepter & the Tesseract away, spitting blood. Alix got next to him, kneeling & trying to cure him. She turned towards Thor.   
“Get that power off him.”  
“... I can't... He's...”  
“It's Killing him for God's sake !!! TAKE IT OUT OF HIM !!!” Thor shook his head.   
“I Can't ! & how can it kill him ?” She looked at the ground a second.   
“Because he's under death orders. One of them was to 'never get more power than what he had in his body'. He going to die if you don't get it out of him.” Sherlock looked at her, frozen.   
“A True Master can't break an order ?”  
“Only if he's the one giving it. It has to be the one who gave the order who breaks it. It's a rule no one can go against.” Loki was curling around himself, eyes closed, blood pouring out of his mouth... & some parts of his skin too. Thor bit his lower lip.   
“He has to be the one to tell the spell to give back Asgard's king powers.” Alix groaned then sighed & slap Loki who opened his eyes in shock.   
“Talk.” Loki frowned. “I'm ordering you to talk & don't feel.” The 'god' tensed slightly.  
“... I can talk...”   
“Get that power back to Thor.” Loki swallowed then turned towards Thor with some problems. The king of Asgard knelt next to him. Loki put a hand on his shoulders.   
“ Me, Loki Laufeyson,... frost giant,... give back the power... which had been... given to me... by Thor Odinson... to Thor Odinson,... king of Asgard,... & break every spell... that had been put on me.”   
His voice was tired, but the spell worked quite well. & Thor got back his powers. But Loki's bleeding didn't stop. Alix nodded then broke her orders & made him disappear. She turned towards the little group.   
“Get some rest. You'll need it & you've earned it. A reunion will be made but it'll be done after Loki's health stabilization. & after you'll recover too. I'll contact you.” She turned towards Thor & Jane. “Elwood, a boy I consider like my little brother, will get you a room. Have a nice rest.”   
She disappeared too. Everyone but John, Enola, Thomas, Sherlock, Tony, Thor & Jane left to their quarters. The dragon looked at his sister.   
“We'll need to talk.” She nodded. “We'll do that later. When you'll be alive & kicking.” She smiled then wished them a good rest & left. Thomas smiled.   
“Well, we won't have to run in every corner of the universe to find her.” Sherlock smiled back. “Too tired to stay here more time. We'll see us later.” The dragon nodded. & the vampire left, leaving the others to themselves. Elwood came & drove Thor & Jane to their own bedroom... & Sherlock looked at Tony.   
“She won't be long.” The genius nodded then sighed.   
“What did you meant by I'm not ready to fight a dragon ? I only need training.”  
“Training with a dragon. You have to trust me enough to allow me to be your 'teacher'. & you need to keep your hatred away from every training we'll do because hate brings some blur in your mind... You don't think, you attack. & it's stupid because if you want to fight a dragon & be the winner, you have to use your mind. Observe, not see. If he has a weakness, be able to observe it & use it at your advantage. & if you possess the weakness, you can break his barriers & kill him. That's a rule. No one had ever been able to kill a dragon with only anger & hate.” Tony frowned.   
“You would allow me to kill some of your species ?”  
“I would allow you to avenge everyone you've lost & everyone I've lost. I would allow you to defend yourself & never have your death on my mind. I would allow you to fight for your freedom. I would never allow you to destroy a whole specie because you think that a couple of dragons represents a whole population of thousands even billions of beings, like I would never allow the genocide of the whole human race.”   
Tony looked at him with some surprise & some respect. & the dragon knew he had done everything he could do to change the genius' mind. Now he had to wait. & see if he trusted him enough to allow him to come in his friend's circle. Pepper came, running, hugging her lover tightly in her arms... & they left almost silently. Sherlock looked at John who was still shocked from the previous experience. & he drove him in their bedroom, letting him sleep next to him. He knew what was happening. Well, he thought he knew.   
But it was impossible.   
It was only a legend.


	14. Part 14

 

When John woke up, he was curled in a nice hotness. He hadn't woke because of nightmares... All felt good. If he was home, he would have been the happiest man in Earth. Fingers were caressing his hair... & he was leaning to the touch. The body underneath him was quite strong & long. He felt protected. He felt good. But he knew he would need to open his eyes because he couldn't live in this happiness when people died out there. So he opened them... & looked up. His face was at a couple of inches from Sherlock's. He swallowed. His best friend looked at him & a smile came on his lips. Small one but a real one. & it was refreshing. An impulse made him close the few inches between them & kiss these cupid bow lips. The dragon was a little surprised but answered to the kiss, taking quickly the lead. & John felt he was where he was supposed to be. Everything was okay... Seemed okay. Until memories of Mary came in his head. & he broke the kiss, backing away. The detective got his hands off his body & let him leave the bedroom. He knew what had happened. & he knew how he had felt. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what he could do.  
The reunion came quickly. Loki wasn't here... But he was under good hands, sleeping. A summary of the events, with some calculations of the dead asgardians came out. The fact that Asgard was now completely destroyed came out too. & Thor needed to find some other planet to get his people on it. Sherlock needed to train a couple of warriors to fight a dragon, that couple of warriors would train other warriors to this... &, with that method, they would try to train a maximum of warriors in their side.  
Tony had found Sherlock at the end of the reunion & asked him if they could talk over a cup of coffee. The dragon had looked at the little crowd &, not finding John in it, accepted the invitation. He followed the genius at the coffee he & Pepper had talked. They ordered two cups of coffee then sat at a table. The dragon looked at the crowd of people that were at their feet... & his stared got harder. The genius took a sip from his coffee before looking at the consulting detective.  
“You've proposed me some training.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, not looking at the playboy.  
“I've told you I would give you some training when you'll stop hating dragons.” Tony sighed.  
“You know that won't happen. I can make exceptions but I can't stop hating them.”  
“So I won't be able to train you.” Tony stared at his cup of coffee in silence. “How can beings think that other beings are inferiors until they want them as slaves or dead ?”  
“... A human had spread this idea no more than eighty years ago. About other humans.”  
“I know. I've seen it. Father had hidden us because we had some Jewish blood in our veins... But I wanted to help every one of these humans. They were so weak... The idea was so strong in the population's mind... It was horrible. I was too young for it.” Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“When did you born ?”  
“1893.”  
“... How old are you ?”  
“Dragon's age is twenty two. I've chosen to show myself older than I am.” Tony nodded silently. “I am someone who thinks most of the humans, & species in general, are stupid. They see, they don't observe. A single murder that looks like a suicide is a suicide for them. But I don't think they should die. They deserve to live. It's interesting to watch them.” the genius smiled.  
“What did you do for a living ?”  
“I was a consulting detective... & I hope to do that again.”  
“We all hope that our lives will become like before.”  
Sherlock nodded & took a sip from his cup of coffee... Smiling slightly when two young boys were running against each other, a ball between their hands.

John was sitting in the edge of a bridge that was really high. He could see everything. His legs were hanging out in the air. He loved that place. He felt good. He could see & not be seen. He felt like a father looking over his children... Hundreds even thousands of little ants' children...  
“Nice view from here, isn't it ?” He jumped in surprise & turned. It was Alix. She was smiling slightly. He nodded. “Would you mind if I take a seat next to you ?” He shook his head. She sat down next to him, silently, looking down at the crowd. He shifted slightly on his seat. “Ask me whatever question comes in your mind. I'll try to answer you as good as I can.” He swallowed.  
“... Did you ever met someone called Mary Morstan ?” She nodded. “& her child ?” She nodded once again. “Are they alive ?” She sighed.  
“... I'm not sure for the child...” He looked down. So Mary had been killed.  
“Who ?”  
“Agents. She had wanted to do something to find you. I had refused. But Temperance had accepted. & she got killed. My sister was nice but had this way of unnerving me by sending people to death without reason...” He bit his inner lip, nodding slowly.  
“Well, that was expected. We're in the middle of a war.”  
“The war will end soon. We have to do things to make it end badly for those who began it.”  
“Vampire are all by our side ?” She shook her head.  
“Only the ones who wants Liaam Hensen's death & considers the majority of the population not guilty in this war. This is the problem.”  
“So they're enemies ?”  
“No. Neither. They're only not ready to join us in that fight. But I think they won't hesitate to kill the other species. We need to make some deals. Like some supplies of blood against the promise they won't kill any of us.” He nodded. Then frowned.  
“Actually I have a question : what am I ?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean ?”  
“Things had happened. Some kind of magic thing gets out of me when I'm panicking & saves me. It's not usual in a human body... What am I ? A magician ? A bloodrider ?” She sighed.  
“Neither. You're a wizard.” He frowned.  
“A wizard ? I thought wizards had been decimated ! Everyone knows that ! ... & what's the difference between these three species ? &...”  
“Calm down. A magician is supposed to be able to manipulate white magic. That means water & air. It can kill but it's really difficult. It is the representation of humility & weaknesses. A magician is most of the time a woman... or an omega.”  
“An omega ? Like animal things ?”  
“Yes. An omega. It means a man who is supposed to be the dominated in a couple. But it happens that alphas or betas are magicians. This 'alpha-omega' dynamic is a particularity of some species, like werewolves, magicians, dragons, wizards & even some vampires. For example, Thomas is an alpha vampire : he's born to be a leader & most of the vampires respect him.”  
“Bloodriders don't have this ?” She shook her head.  
“No. But we have bonds. Like vampires & dragons. It's not better.” She smiled. “Two species are able to beat dragons quite easily if we're strong enough : Bloodriders & Wizards. The 'Community' of Dragons had decided thousands of years ago to kill every threat they could have. Wizards were the first ones. Bloodriders the second ones. The problem was that these communities were tightly bonded to each other. When the wizards had been decimated, a signal had been sent to bloodriders... & we had hidden ourselves in every corner of the Universe. Some of us had been found & killed but most of us had survived.”  
“What makes us able to kill dragons ?”  
“Here's the second part of our differences. Magicians are quite weak because of their powers : air & water aren't really useful. Wizards manipulated dark magic. Fire & earth. They were the representation of life & death. They could control it. If they wanted someone alive or someone dead, they could change everything. Bloodriders... Are an evolution of these two species. We can manipulate every kind of magic... &, there's most powerful bloodriders than others, like in every specie... Maybe we're the specie with the biggest differences between each person... After dragons.”  
“So I could control life and death ?” She nodded. “&... How ? Why am I here ? How is it possible ? Dragons never make mistakes !”  
“... The fact that you live is really strange. You're not supposed to be like you are.” He frowned.  
“What do you mean ?”  
“Do you believe in legends ?” He shook his head. “Me neither. & lots of persons too. But there are legends... Of prophecies like you call them. The last one from wizards got out in that form : 'When the worlds will tear apart, when the Great War will begin, two people will meet. An alpha dragon & a wizard. The wizard would be the last one ever known. No one would expect him. The alpha dragon would be the only one to hate people of his own specie. No one would want to be his friend. They would become friends, they would break they hearts, they would loose themselves... & they would get back together once again. & that reunion will linked them forever. The bond they made the first time would get tighter... They wouldn't be able to live without each other. They wouldn't be able to get back to their own lives. & the war would end thanks to this bond.'” John raised an eyebrow.  
“That's all ?” She hesitated then nodded. “... But Sherlock isn't an alpha dragon, is he ?”  
“He is. The power that gets out from him is too powerful for a usual dragon.”  
“... What's the difference...”  
“Between an alpha dragon & a usual dragon ? An alpha dragon can change completely in a dragon form, like the medieval legends talked about. A usual dragon can only have a stronger skin, a tail, wings, claws & even sometimes spitting fire or water, but stays in a regular height... Between one meter seventy & two meters thirty. No more.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“So you think that Sherlock is an alpha dragon ?” She nodded. “How many are they ?”  
“There's only two or three alpha dragons still alive. Hensen is an alpha dragon. Sherlock too. I suppose that there's a third one hiding somewhere too.”  
“They're so difficult to be found ?” She nodded. “Why are they only three ?”  
“Because alpha dragons are really possessive. If something go against their will, they don't hesitate to ask a dual & kill themselves for it. Usual dragons were tired of these shouts. So they decided to kill alpha dragons & keep only one to be their 'king'. There may be some female usual dragons keeping some alpha dragons as babies & hiding them from the others...”  
“... Was Sherlock adopted ?” She laughed.  
“No. His father is a dragon. An alpha one I think or he was the son of an alpha dragon. His mother is a magician. That's why Mycroft & Enola are magicians & Sherlock is a dragon... But Thomas was adopted. There had been a first try from dragons to exterminate vampires. Sherlock had been sent to a private school during 12 months. When he got back a little brother was waiting him. Well, that's what his parents & brother told him. A couple of vampires had got a little baby. They knew they were in danger. So they gave Thomas to Sherlock's parents who raised him like their own children. Then Enola was born.”  
“Does he know it ?”  
“... Mycroft does. I don't think Sherlock, Thomas or Enola do. & I think the day they would discover the truth it will break Thomas like it had broke Loki.” He frowned.  
“Loki was adopted ?” She nodded.  
“That's why he got like that. Thor never knew it... Until Loki discovered the truth & told him in a quite cold way. He still hates his brother but I had changed him enough to know he will never try to kill him again...”  
“You think Thomas could react that way ?”  
“I think Thomas could try to isolate himself... & even show himself dangerous against Mycroft. When a person meets its vampire double, most of the time they look like each other even in their personalities. Loki is a complicated person. I've learned to know him. I knew Thomas when we were children, like Loki. I hadn't thought that they would become that close to each other's way of living.” John nodded then looked down. She looked at him. “I know it's hard to know all this only now...”  
“How would you know ?”  
“I've discovered what I really was when my brother died. I've run away. When my sister died I knew what I was supposed to do. & I've done it. I could have kept running away but I knew that Earth wouldn't be saved from that war if I left it on its own. Jack & Temperance hadn't take the head of the Vendetta League for nothing. I'm here to show the worlds that Bloodriders can stop a War.” John looked down. “Sherlock is here to help you to get over this problem. He's Your dragon. A dragon is strong. He'll always be by your side... & he loves you. You're his weakness. He will never get over this war alone. He needs you. & you need him. Trust him.”


	15. Part 15

Loki was laying on his back, in a bed, his breath a little ragged. Alix sat down on the seat next to his bed. He looked at her & smiled slightly. She smiled back. He looked at her hands, his smile falling a little.   
“Did you know the bridges would explode ?” She sighed.   
“I didn't know it... But I expected it.” He nodded slowly. “But I'm very proud of you.” He looked at her. “You've done something I hadn't think about. You had risked your life to save your adoptive brother & his friends. You had changed for good. I'm happy to know that I was right about taking you under my care & trusting you.”   
He swallowed then nodded back. She smiled then put a hand on his own & kissed his forehead. His eyes closed a few seconds & his grip on her hand got tighter. She hesitated before taking off her shoes & climbing on his bed, laying next to him, hugging him. They hadn't have time for themselves since she had accepted to be the leader of the Vendetta League. He relaxed under her hands, putting an arm on her back, the other on her left hand, his eyes closed, his breath getting slower. They drifted slowly to a peaceful sleep.   
  
Sherlock was sitting on a chair next to the Coffee place. Enola was ending her service under the next fifteen minutes. He had time. John needed time. So he would wait. & he would do what he needed to do to wait. He smiled slightly when he saw Thomas coming with Irene by his side. When they sat in front of him, he raised an eyebrow.   
“Can we hope a happy announcement by the end of the week ?” Thomas rolled his eyes.   
“Can you stop asking me that kind of stupid things ? You know I don't want to marry someone & that I don't want children either.” She smiled slightly.   
“Good god, I don't want this too.” Sherlock laughed. “& he's not my type as I'm not his.”  
“Then why did you were in that situation a couple of weeks ago ?” Her smile grew bigger.  
“We use each other. He does what he needs to on me & I use his power & influence over people. But I'm not here to talk about that. I won't be long. I had heard rumors.” The detective raised an eyebrow once again.   
“You know what I think about rumors if they're not proved.” She sighed.  
“I know. But these may be dangerous. These rumors are about Jim Moriarty.” The dragon frowned. “It seems that some people had seen him alive & kicking... & ready to get his revenge.”   
“Really ? You know quite well that I'm ready to fight for my life.”  
“I know... But those rumors stipulate that he's an alpha dragon.” Thomas looked at her, surprised. Sherlock smiled slightly.   
“Then it could be okay.” She frowned.   
“Only an alpha dragon can kill another alpha dragon ! You know how all those alpha dragons had disappeared !”   
“I know. But it's not a problem.” Her eyebrows stay in a frowning posture for a couple of seconds before surprise painted her face.   
“You don't mean that you're...”  
“An alpha dragon. Actually I really meant it but if you want some proof about it, you'll need to wait. I can't give you that proof now... & I need some training to do so. But actually I am one of those who had survived. I'm quite pleased to have surprised you.” She rolled her eyes. “Now I have a little favor to ask you. Could you find Tony Stark & tell him I'll wait him, tomorrow at two in the afternoon, in the training room ?” She nodded & smiled slightly.   
“Another best friend ?”  
“Not 'best' friend but I think he knows me enough to trust me a little.”   
She laughed then stood up & wish them a good afternoon before leaving them. Thomas looked at his brother without saying a word. & Enola sat next to them.  
“Told you I wasn't finishing my work until a couple of minutes. You could have taken a coffee...”   
“I didn't need one. I think that we need to talk. We have secrets... That had separated us. & we need to get over those.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.  
“I think someone is missing...” Sherlock looked at him.  
“I think that it's for the best. You know how he is... & he knows every one of our secrets. We don't need him here, for this talking.” Enola smiled slightly.   
“So you play the role of the big brother who wants to reunite its brothers 'for the best' ?” Sherlock groaned.   
“I play the role of the brother who has got bored of all this. I don't expect us to become like before... Only to stop running away each other.” He looked at Thomas. “I don't expect you to like Mycroft... But only to stop avoiding me because of him.” He looked at Enola. “I've changed. A lot. I've stopped drugs. I've stopped stupid acts. I have someone to care about, to protect... That why I want us to talk.” Thomas looked down at his hands. Enola sighed.   
“Like you want. Then you begin.” The dragon nodded.   
“Okay. My weakness is John Watson.” His brother & sister smiled. “I've become a consulting detective. The name of the human who got me out of drugs was Greg Lestrade. I don't think he's still alive but I hope so. He's the one who saw me as a person who could help him to get higher grades & who could become my first 'friend'. I saw him as the human who could get me out of my boredom. & it had worked out quite well. I knew some persons I cared about, like Mrs Hudson my landlady & Molly Hooper the pathologist. It was my little closed circle. I had some problem with some criminals I wanted to get in prison, like Jim Moriarty... Or Charles Augustus Magnussen. I had almost broke my entire life because of Moriarty. I've committed murder against Magnussen. It's complicated but now I'm here. I had to join Hensen to know his weaknesses. Now that everything is ready in my mind, I'll be able to fight him.” Enola nodded.   
“Right. I believe you...” She sighed. “I had some problems with criminals too... But it wasn't as hard as you. I've chosen to live another life. I've changed my name & all my past. & I've done pretty well until the war. Alix had accepted me under her service. I wanted to know if my brothers were intelligent enough to be on the right side.” Sherlock smiled. Thomas tensed.   
“I've been adopted.” Enola & Sherlock frowned. They were surprised. Sherlock spoke first.   
“Adopted ?”  
“Mycroft had told me this the day we had a fight. That's why we had one. He had explained all my story, that I had been adopted by our parents when Hensen tried to exterminate vampires the first time. I'm not angry against our parents because they had raised me like both of you... But I'm angry at Mycroft because he hates me for who I am... & I'm a little sad that they hadn't say it to me.”  
“They didn't want to hurt you.” Thomas smiled.   
“But it feels nice to know that I hadn't done some incest thing.” Enola looked down. Sherlock frowned.   
“'Incest thing' ? What do you mean ?” She swallowed.   
“We've got farer than expected...” Sherlock closed his eyes, pinched the edge of his nose before sighing.   
“Well, that's unexpected... Being adopted makes it better to accept, you're right. Do you love each other ?” Thomas frowned. Enola raised an eyebrow.   
“That was an old mistake.” Sherlock smiled tightly.   
“Don't say it is a mistake if it isn't. We'll get a conversation about it later, okay ?” They nodded. “Oh, &, by the way, I expect you to keep that 'weakness' thing secret. Mycroft knows it... & I think some others too... But I hope not. Better keep our secret card to ourselves.” Thomas frowned.  
“Secret card ? That's how you see him ?” Sherlock nodded.   
“He's the last wizard. I've recognized the dark magic.” Enola tensed.  
“A wizard ? They've all been killed !”  
“Like the alpha dragons. But ashes still remains... I think he was the son of Greth Ymogen, the last witch to live... She had been found & killed in 1968... I had been able to see her body... & she had remnants of placenta. Meaning she had got a child recently... & John had born in 1968. I think there's a link.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.   
“A wizard is supposed to get older as fast as us... & he does like a human being !”  
“... A wizard is supposed to grow older like us only if his powers are activated & used. John didn't know he had this powers so he hadn't used them. & he's supposed to have had a teacher... Which he hadn't. Right now he is obligated to learn everything by himself.” Enola smiled.   
“Can't you help him ?” Sherlock laughed.   
“God no. I could help him to control himself but not to use his powers... I don't really want to end like the dragon he had killed.” His brothers both laughed. “But I think Alix could... She is one of the most powerful bloodriders. She'll be able to do this better than I would.” Thomas nodded. Enola smiled.   
“You care about him. It feels good to know this... You've really changed.” Sherlock nodded. Thomas smiled too. They looked like before...   
  
When Sherlock got back from his brothers' 'meeting', he found John sitting on their bed.   
“Nice to see that you're not That angry at me...” The doctor sighed.   
“We need to talk.” Sherlock nodded then took a chair & sat in front of his best friend.   
“I think too. Alix has talked to you.” John nodded. “So you know everything.” John hesitated before nodding once again.   
“Even for Thomas.” The dragon smiled.   
“He had discovered it couples of years ago. I've had some family talk.” John laughed.   
“I thought you hated it !”  
“I hate it... But sometimes it's needed. Mycroft will join us in time, I don't really want some 'battle' between him & Thomas. & I don't want Enola disappearing once again.” The soldier looked at him.   
“... You do have a heart.” The detective got a sad smile.  
“Thanks for reminding me.” The doctor sighed.   
“I mean, you've done your best to find me & get me back at your side, in safety... You've tried to find your brother & sister... You've tried to make them happy... & you knew Mary was dead... That I hadn't a family to get back to... So you've done your best to keep me busy. In security but busy enough to help me to stop thinking about them... You care about me. You care about your family... You care about your friends... Even if you don't show it. & it feels good to know that I'm loved & cared about by someone like you.” Sherlock looked at him, a serious expression on his face, unable to say something. “Do you believe in legends ?” The detective laughed.   
“Not really. But I think Alix had told you the one I'm thinking. Do you believe it ?”  
“I don't believe in legends but I think this one could be true.”  
“... Well, that's nice to have an open mind like yours.”   
“Since how long time did you know what I really was ?”  
“... Maybe since the third week we lived with each other. I didn't know, I only supposed it. The thing you did in the vampires' hiding place was one proof. Asgard was the second.” John raised an eyebrow, amused.   
“The third week we lived with each other ?”  
“Humans have a particular scent. Like every specie. Yours was one I never smelled. I did researches. I've found that the smell I could describe was wizard's one. I waited for a proof.”  
“... Okay. What would you do with me then ?” Sherlock laughed.   
“Well, first asking Alix to train you while I train Tony... Then when you'll be able to control your powers like I hope you to do, I'll train you to fight a dragon with bare hands. If you know how to fight a dragon, you can fight every specie that ends between your hands.” John nodded.   
“So you accepted to train him ?”  
“It's a recent choice.” The doctor smiled slightly before frowning.   
“The legend stipulate that the dragon & the wizard would become more than 'usual' friends...”  
“We've already more than 'usual' friends. You chose me as your 'best' friend.” John laughed. Sherlock smiled then sighed. “But I know what you meant. If you don't want us to become like the legend let it suppose us to be, I won't reject you & I won't force you into something that you don't want us to be.” John nodded.   
“Thanks.” A couple of seconds passed. “What about Lestrade & Mrs Hudson... & the others ?”  
“... I'm looking for them actually. I've asked Mrs Hudson to leave London as quickly as she could after Alix came to find me. I think she had done it. & I don't have any news for Lestrade.”  
“... I hope they aren't dead.” Sherlock nodded. He hoped it too. But he wasn't dreaming it. He knew what could happen, like about Mary.


	16. Chapter 16

There were shouts... It was utterly scary. Alix got out from her office... Frozen about what she saw. John came next to her, followed by Sherlock & Tony. & the doctor froze too.  
Charles Augustus Magnussen.  
Followed by Irene Adler... & Molly Hooper.  
Who put a corpse on the floor.  
A young man.  
Elwood was dead.  
  
A reunion had been made. Molly was under the hands of medics. She had bled a lot... & was between life & death. Magnussen was strangely in a quite good state... & Irene too. Sherlock & John came, sitting between Enola, Thomas, Pepper & Tony. Loki was here. Alix was the last one. John was frowning. Of course he hadn't expected that. Magnussen was dead. Lungs & brains out. When she sat down, he showed Magnussed with his index finger, looking at her.  
“He's supposed to be dead !” She sighed.  
“Yes, as you said, 'supposed to.'”  
“I've SEEN him DEAD for god's sake !!! Sherlock had killed him !!!”  
“Bullets doesn't kill dragons. Alpha ones or normal ones.”  
John frowned... Before he was able to understand. & horror painted his face. He turned towards Sherlock.  
“You Knew !” Sherlock closed his eyes, sighing. “You Knew & you hadn't done anything !!! I thought he made you feel contempt towards him !!!”  
“I knew. But we needed him.” John wanted to punch him.  
“... He's useful to you ?” Alix groaned.  
“He's useful to Us. He knows everything. About everyone. & he had time to learn everything we needed about every person that rule your World. He's useful to us all.” Magnussen didn't say a word. He knew Alix could kill him if she didn't want him anymore. John moaned.  
“All right ! So you saved him because he knew things you couldn't know ???” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“She saved him because we hadn't a lot a time. We needed these informations as quick as possible. He possessed them.” John groaned.  
“Your way. ALWAYS your way ! Did you hide me other things ???” Sherlock bit his inner lip. John looked at him with anger in his eyes. “WHAT ELSE ?”  
“Jim Moriarty is an Alpha Dragon.”  
John stood silent... Of course he hadn't planned it too. But that was more he could stand. Their most dangerous enemy couldn't be killed. Tony looked at Sherlock, scared. & everyone else too, even Magnussen. That meant their death. All of them will die. Alix swallowed slightly before asking :  
“Since how long time do you know this ?”  
“Yesterday.” She nodded slowly.  
“So they have two alpha dragons on their side.” Magnussen's fear was able to feel even at the other end of the big table. Pepper frowned.  
“So we're all dead, that's it ? We can't fight them... We don't even have an alpha dragon in our side !!! We're not able to defend ourselves !” Sherlock sighed.  
“Actually we do have an alpha dragon.” Pepper frowned. Tony looked at the detective, understanding slowly what he meant. Loki smiled.  
“At least some good news. All we have to do is to prepare ourselves to kill another alpha dragon then !” Sherlock shook his head.  
“Fighting a usual dragon is different than fighting an alpha dragon. An alpha dragon is like your 'medieval legends' were telling : big animals without mercy, unable to be killed unless there is another alpha dragon to fight them. As I know Hensen, he'll ask Moriarty to kill me... Then he'll show himself when he'll find himself in security. & you won't be able to beat him.” Loki raised an eyebrow.  
“There isn't a way to kill an alpha dragon ?” Sherlock hesitated before sighing.  
“You'll need thousands of hours of training per day... But there are three ways, like any dragon. His eyes... His mouth... & his heart. But we can use magic to protect them. I do. I think that they do too... & only a wizard can break these spells...” John looked at Sherlock, frowning. Loki frowned too.  
“There's a 'but' in here.” Sherlock gave him a small smile.  
“There's always a 'but' in everything we do. By breaking one's spell, it will break the others' too.” John looked at him horrified.  
“That means that, if a wizard breaks Hensen's & Moriarty's spells to protect them, it will break yours too & make you more vulnerable ???” Sherlock nodded.  
“I would have fifty per cent chances to die instead of five. & they Will use it against me as I will.” Magnussen smiled slightly.  
“Hensen's pressure point is his past.” Everyone looked at him, frowning of surprised. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
“His 'past' ?”  
“Past of abandoned, rejected, beaten child. He had decided to avenge himself... & that's why he's hiding...” Alix smiled. John frowned. Loki nodded slowly.  
“He's scared of the others' watching.” Magnussen nodded back.  
“Moriarty's pressure point is his past of soldier... & his old love... Sebastian Moran.” Sherlock frowned.  
“... The problem of the underground's attack...”  
“Exactly. Moran was an excellent sniper. Now he's in prison... But he had broke Moriarty's heart. & if you want to make him angry until he loses his mind, I have some nice files about them...” John tensed. Thomas raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you want in return of all these informations ?” Alix looked at him. Magnussen smiled.  
“I already have what I wanted.” John frowned but Enola cut him before he was able to ask.  
“Nice to know what we needed to know to survive. Now can we return on the original subject which was that Suicidal mission they did ?” Alix nodded slowly. Irene sighed then looked at Alix.  
“We have been able to save Molly... But there was a price to pay...” The bloodrider nodded once again. “We had tried to defend ourselves... Elwood had protected us when we have moved back here... He was already dead when we ended here.” Alix looked at Magnussen.  
“Did you get the informations you needed ?” The blackmailer nodded. “So the reunion is put on end for now. I'm letting you time to cry for your dead people. Then we'll talk.”  
  
Sherlock was sitting in a table next to the coffee shop. He didn't need time to cry, he would never cry lost people. He was taking a sip of his coffee when Loki came next to him.  
“Can I have a seat ?” The detective raised an eyebrow then nodded. The god of mischief sat down & relaxed a bit. “Sorry to put some trouble.” The dragon smiled.  
“You hadn't put trouble in my life for now.” Loki smiled back before looking at people. “... It's nice to know she had been able to find someone able to understand her...” Loki raised an amused eyebrow.  
“She hadn't really wanted it, I can tell you.”  
“But she likes it now.” The god made a face. The dragon laughed. “Come on. Since when do you know her ?”  
“Since my childhood... & you ?” The detective smiled a bit.  
“Me too. It was nice to know someone else 'special' too.” Loki nodded... Then bit his lower lip.  
“Are you looking for someone actually ?” Sherlock's smiled grew bigger.  
“Actually ? Yes. Two people. Mrs Hudson, my landlady, & Lestrade, a cool cop.” Loki frowned.  
“Gregory Lestrade ?” The dragon nodded. “... I think I've seen him on the registered slaves... I'll ask Alix about it... She'll do something special for the next mission... Maybe there would be your man...” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
“Something special ?” The god nodded.  
“She'll come with you... I'll be here too... A masked reception... Dance & all...” The dragon smiled.  
“Oh... that could be fun then...”  
  
The second reunion ended. Everyone knew what they should do. Everyone knew what was coming. & time wouldn't be clement before the “big war” would come. It was only a matter of months, even weeks. The “dancing” night would be only some “pause”.  
  
Tony spotted John & Sherlock... & went to them. Sherlock smelled him before seeing him.  
“Learn to hide your scent human.” The genius rolled his eyes.  
“You hadn't told me anything yet !” The dragon looked at him... & John too.  
“Pepper is hated by us. Use some over you... That's what wizards used on their cows... We love cows.” The billionaire laughed.  
“You took some cows from them ?”  
“I didn't but some did. I didn't need to take cows, my mother did steak every Thursdays. Bloody one.” The doctor & the genius laughed. “Fish was for Enola & Mycroft.” He blinked an eye. John smiled.  
“Now I understand why Mycroft is more intelligent than you...” Sherlock smiled.  
“& why he lives in a world of goldfish.” They laughed. When Sherlock regained his seriousness, he asked. “Are you ready ?” Tony nodded. “Well then... Let me some time to take coffee & I'll find you in the training room.”  
  
John was sitting on a chair, looking at Iron Man & his bonded dragon fighting. Sherlock, as an alpha dragon, was quicker than a “usual” dragon... But the genius was finding his place, able to fight... Avoiding more & more hits... Protecting himself from fire... &, even if the dragon was always winning, his skills had improved. Thor, Jane, Pepper & Loki came when the first forty minutes of training were announced by the “judge” John Watson. The little group sat down, looking at their “friends”. Sherlock avoided a blast from Tony Stark... & pinned him on the ground. & Stark freaked out & sent him a blast from his jet boots in his thorax, sending the dragon against the wall at the other end of the room, surprised. Tony's breath was erratic. Sherlock's one too. But the detective smiled.  
“Instinct. Pure instinct of surviving... I've smelled it. & I thought you would make a wrong move. But That was Really good.” He stood up. Tony too, still in shock. “You need to work on these kind of hits. You've got an advantage in that suit we haven't : speed. A dragon can take several seconds before being able to fly at a normal speed. You can fly almost twelve times quicker than us. & you Have to use it when you'll end in front of a usual dragon.” He moved towards Tony who had listened but wasn't answering... & hugged him. Tony tensed slightly before smiling under his helmet.  
“Not gay, sorry.” Sherlock laughed before taking a few steps away from him & taking him by his shoulders.  
“You have made a real treasure of Iron. You have lots of skills No One has. Use them instead of running in the crowd head first & use your rage as a weapon. That Won't Work. That Never Works.” Tony nodded, a little smile on his lips.  
“You know what ? For a dragon, you're cool.” Sherlock rolled his eyes before taking off his hands.  
“Yeah, well... Ten minutes of pause. Another hour of training is waiting you.”  
Tony laughed & went to find his friends. Sherlock stayed in the middle of the room, a small smile on his lips. John had a big smile plastered on his face, happy about his companion. Loki stood up & stood in front of Sherlock.  
“You told us you were an alpha dragon.” Sherlock frowned.  
“I did tell that.”  
“Then show me how is an alpha dragon.” The detective froze. John frowned at his best-friend's reaction. No one else was looking at the dragon.  
“I can't. It's too dangerous.”  
“We need to be prepared to everything. Show us.” Sherlock shook his head.  
“I won't.”  
He left the room before Loki could ask him once again. He knew what could happened. Because he wasn't himself when he was in his alpha dragon's form... He was afraid of it.


	17. Part 17

Loki looked around him... & smiled. That was definitely the most strangest night ever lived. They were surrounded by hundred of enemies... Without being arrested. Music was playing... At his left were Sherlock & John. Behind him were Enola & Magnussen. & he was with Alix. Definitely, playing the slave wasn't against his will... He quite liked it when She was his mistress... God, he felt aroused. That was utterly crazy...  
  
oOo  
  
It was seven o'clock. They had to go. The party was beginning at nine in London & they wanted to be sure that no one was following them... Security first after all. Thor & Thomas (who had been forbidden to come unless he was cutting his hair) were looking over them for the first thirty minutes... Then they were on their own. Tony had refused to come because he had “more important things to do”. (Apparently some thing about playing with his toys & making a bigger Iron Man...) Pepper seemed outraged. That had made Loki laugh... Until he saw the clothes he had to put on : the shirt & pants were old, gray, like prisoner's clothing, with holes. John had some similar clothing but it was brown. Enola had a white dusty dress with some holes too. John had laughed internally when the idea of “casual slave's dress code” came in his mind. It was too cliché. Magnussen & Sherlock were wearing suits. A gray one for the first one, a black one for the second... & Alix was wearing a black dress... Backless, strips knotted at the back of her neck... & that hadn't helped Loki. (Thor had made some joke about it... & Loki had ended hitting him in the face, the blonde haired man trying to protect himself, Alix ending by separating these two.) They reached a jet plane under the first hour... & had to fight the big town's traffic jam for an hour before ending in front of the place they were supposed to end, quite surprised about not having been recognized. The bouncer had opened the door without any suspicion... At least that was what Loki had been able to read. That was the greatest about not being known... & the craziest thing ever done.  
  
oOo  
  
Alix hit him in the elbow. He looked at her with incomprehension & she smiled before telling him with a low voice :  
“Don't laugh or smile unless I allow you to. You're supposed to be a slave, not a free man. Don't forget it. If our coverage is over, it'll be all your fault.” He nodded, his face serious. She whispered. “& do something about your... 'Magic stick'...” He shivered. God, that Will be a hard long night.  
John was standing next to Sherlock, not daring a move, feeling a little oppressed by all the magic & power in that ballroom. The alpha dragon showed them his dominance in the whole room. It was a little reassuring but not That much, he must admit. Everyone was bowing & polite in front of them. Magnussen & Enola choose to sit at a table... Well, Magnussen sitting at a table while Enola was on her knees, next to him. He ordered a cushion & put it under her knees... That was the only order Thomas had gave him : take care of her.  
Alix & Loki went in the middle of the crowd, her talking & holding hands, him bowing & obeying. The plan was to get a maximum of news without ending taken. Being sociable was the best way.  
Some waltz music was playing & some people were dancing. Master-slave “couple” wasn't fully accepted but tolerated. John was looking at the people in the middle of the ballroom, a little surprised to find this kind of duo... & happy too. Things were changing.  
Sherlock dragged him at the end of the room, where playing tables were... & he asked a woman to dance. She smiled & accepted, taking his hand with grace... “Magician” was the first word that came in John's mind... & when he knelt next to her slave, he couldn't help but find himself jealous. He wanted to be at her place, in his arms... He tried to get rid of that thought & looked at her slave... & almost squeaked in surprise : Lestrade. Gregory Lestrade. He seemed a lot older, having lived the most horrible things... But he was alive & next to him. He tried to get his attention by poking him. When the gray haired man looked finally at John, he frowned... & his eyes widened before getting them back to the ground. John drew a sigh of relief. He had at least not lost his memory.  
“... Nice to see you alive Greg.” The slave stiffened. “We were looking for you.” Greg frowned.  
“Who 'we' ?”  
“Me, Sherlock... & the V.L.” Lestrade tensed.  
“Not here...”  
“I know. When are you supposed to go ?” Greg shrugged his shoulders.  
“When she'll want to. But I can't leave her alone.” John frowned.  
“She's your mistress...”  
“She hasn't done bad... Her husband is beating her... If she looses me, she'll die...” John swallowed.  
“I'll talk to Sherlock about that...”  
“Mycroft is cornered.” The ex-army doctor frowned.  
“What do you mean ?”  
“They had found about his link with V.L. They'll kill him when they'll find the proof.” The wizard looked down at the ground. So it was the end. If Mycroft was killed, the vampire's food won't be delivered anymore... & they'll die.  
Sherlock & Greg's mistress came back. They sat down, ordered two drinks & began to talk. They explained their lives... & at a moment they ended talking about their “old” life. John felt sick. Greg was tense.  
Then the music went to some irish jig tune.  
The “Swallow tail jig”.  
& John froze.  
Alix was dancing with Magnussen. They were literally throwing themselves at one way & the other. Sherlock couldn't help but laughed at the sight. Magnussen wasn't used to this kind of dance. & the crowd was laughing at his awkwardness. But everyone find her very skilled. She was the leader. John tried to find Loki & smiled at the fact that his face showed everyone how jealous he was. The music switched for another jig... “Drowsy Maggie”. Sherlock got up & invited Lestrade's mistress. Everyone was dancing at this festive music. It was repeated three times before the detective went on the scene & asked the violonist if he could borrow his violin... & he began to play another irish tune... “Loch Lavan Castle”. The guitarist & the percussionist joined him. John was swaying lightly from right to left & left to right following the music's tempo, a little smile on his lips. Greg's mistress invited her slave to dance & they followed Alix's steps... Alix who was still dancing with Charles... Who went back to his seat when the song was ended. She was shouting at him some things that made the people around them laugh & him shrugging his shoulders. Then Sherlock played another tune.  
“Toss the feathers”.  
& Alix ordered Loki to come as well as John... & they began to dance as a small round like children did. Everyone was clapping their hands at the tempo, laughing & dancing, surprised that two slaves learned to dance that well. Loki was smiling, happy to dance at least with his “owner”, even if another “slave” was with them. Alix was laughing, remembering her time with her brother & sister when they were younger...  
  
oOo  
  
Sherlock was playing violin. She had learned him new tunes... Happiest ones... The last one was “toss the feathers”. Jack was talking with Mycroft, showing him a book, glancing at her & the young dragon with a small smile. Temperance was trying to get from Thomas & Enola some attention. Alix was in front of the little dragon, with her own violin, playing the tune over & over, at full speed, letting him get her tempo. He was learning fast. Then, without warning them, Jack got up & went to the piano, playing the right chords. Sherlock was a little taken aback but regained his composure quite quickly, playing at Alix's & Jack's tempo. Mycroft was smiling at them, quite happy to find his little brother doing what he loved... & laughed when Temperance was learning to Thomas & Enola how to clap their hands. The little group went well... & Alix stopped her violin, taking Temperance's & Thomas' hands, who took Enola's, & begun to dance. She looked at Mycroft, inviting him to join them. He sighed then went to their little round, imitating Alix' steps, smiling slightly. Jack was laughing & Sherlock had a big smile plastered on his face...  
  
oOo  
  
The music ended. Everyone applauded. Sherlock bowed before restoring the violin to its owner who was happy & cheerful, & finding Greg's mistress who invited him, Alix, Magnussen & their “slaves” to get a drink. They were happy to oblige. “Connaughtman's rambles” was playing at the background. They ended at the table they were at the beginning. They begun to tell her their opinions about the government... & she was surprised. Of course, she hated the idea that Liaam Hensen wanted to spread. But her husband wouldn't let her have her word on it. Alix sighed.  
“The problem with living under that kind of power. Women don't have their word.”  
“How were you able to do all this ? Is that your husband ?” She showed Magnussen with her index finger... & both Sherlock & Alix laughed.  
“God no ! Him ?” she regained her composure. “No. I don't have any husband...” Loki stiffened next to her. “Only a lover.” She winked at the young woman in front of her who laughed.  
“You're lucky ! ... I dream of having my freedom...” Alix smiled.  
“What if I'd tell you that could become real ?” The woman frowned.  
“He would kill me...”  
“If he would find you.” The woman stayed silent, surprised. “What's your name anyway ?”  
“... Aurora...” Alix held her hand & shook it.  
“Alix. Nice to meet you.” Aurora smiled.  
“Nice to meet you too... You said 'if he would find you'... ?” Alix lowered her voice.  
“Have you ever heard or read things about the Vendetta League ?” The young woman nodded.  
“The government says that this is a terrorist group, who kills 'good people'.”  
“Do you believe it ?”  
“I believe in what I think is true. You don't seem to want to kill everyone here.” Alix laughed. Loki, John & Enola froze.  
“Nice to see that you're clever.”  
“I certainly am... But why talking like that to a stranger ?”  
“Because I know I can trust you. You seem to know things... & I have freedom to offer you as a gift. Do you agree ?” She laughed.  
“Of course I do... No one couldn't... Most of people here wants the end of that power. They could help you in every way.” Alix smiled.  
“What about talking about this in private ?”  
  
oOo  
  
That's how they ended in the GQ of the british Vendetta League, with a man they were looking for days & a new ally, when everything seemed lost because they didn't have enough time to get over all this mess & training, at midnight, secure & tired. & that's how John knew something was growing inside him, because he felt jealously towards Aurora.


	18. Part 18

  
Three days had passed since the party. Aurora was giving them all the information she knew. Alix had spent more time with her than the time she had spent with Loki in one month. He felt rejected, once again. He was sitting on the bridge, his legs dangling, looking at the activity at his feet. He hadn't really talked with anyone since his altercation with Sherlock about his “alpha dragon” side. He wanted the dragon to show him what it was like to be in front of the biggest & most dangerous dragon specie ever known. But he had struck a chord. & now he felt like an outcast. Alix had heard of the story. He thought that was the reason why she wasn't talking to him anymore... Or spending nights with him. He knew she had other things to do... Being the leader of that kind of organization wasn't easy. She had to think about the security of everyone... & do everything... At all costs. But he was craving for her. He had refused to talk to his non-brother. He would do things against his will if he did. & he hadn't anything else to do. So he stayed here. Looking.  
John was walking on the bridges, thinking. He knew that his reaction towards Sherlock wasn't usual. His friend was in his right if he wanted to court women or men. He didn't own him. He sighed then looked around him... & a little smile came on his lips when he saw Lestrade playing football with some boys. He had regained his strength & happiness. Old times weren't that bad to remember then... He sighed then continued his little walk.  
Loki raised an eyebrow when he saw the sand haired man... Then he smiled. Maybe his last chance after all... He raised his arm & shook it. John raised an eyebrow then smiled slightly before hurrying his steps to get next to the dark haired man.  
“Hey ! What are you doing there ? I thought I was the only one who was getting bored !” Loki laughed.  
“God, no... We're a hundred here getting bored... Please yourself, join me.” John smiled & sat next to the tall & slender man. Some silence came.  
“Sherlock & me hadn't really have time to talk these days... I feel neglected.” John stopped here, not even knowing why he was telling this to a man he barely knew. Loki sighed.  
“Well, that's a little the same problem with me & Alix... I know that she's the leader so she doesn't have a lot of time to give me... But that's quite horrible to know that she spent more time with Aurora in three days than me in a month.” John swallowed. “Well, I'm quite used to that feeling of being the 'outcast', neglected & left in the dark, used when being useful...” The ex-army doctor frowned.  
“What do you mean ?”  
“Well, I've grown up & discovered that all my life was a lie. I've been adopted by Odin, the all father, during a war between asgardians & frost giants. I'm a frost giant. I've been left to die by my 'father' because I hadn't enough strength. Odin took me on a purpose : when I'll grow up & when my real 'father' would die, to take Jotunheim's throne, the frost giants' world, to be a 'wise' king & make peace between Asgard & Jotunheim. The problem was that I had been rejected during all my childhood because I wasn't a warrior... Only a strange being using magic & the art of the knives, women skills, to defend myself. & I had to wait hundred of years to discover This.” The sandy haired man smiled.  
“A hundred years ? 're you kidding me ?” Loki laughed.  
“No. I'm not kidding you. Asgardians & Frost Giants can live thousands of years. Odin was living when your vikings were living.” John's eyes widened.  
“Okay, now I know why the word 'god' exists. Isn't that boring ?” Loki raised an eyebrow then smiled.  
“Well, I must admit the thought of committing suicide had crossed my mind more than once... But globally it's quite fun. Alix has the same time of living as me. Even a little more if she wants because she can decide to fall unconscious for hundred of years & wake up when she wants. It will keep her as young as she is now. & no one could kill her. But only a few bloodriders had done this & they committed suicide a couple of years after because the world they were living in had changed in too many ways... & they couldn't get used to it.” John nodded slowly.  
“Wanting to know the future isn't a good thing.”  
“&, anyway, she will live as long as I do. If I die she dies. & if she dies I die. The problem of some bonds.” John frowned.  
“... Bonds ?”  
“Yeah. Love bonds mostly.” John raised an eyebrow.  
“Can you tell me things about this ?”  
“Will you help me to convince your friend to do something for me ?” John nodded. “Okay then. Love bonds... They have different forms. Most of the time love bonds complete older bonds. For example, I had been sold as a slave after having taken Odin's throne. Alix was the one who sold me. When I had come before the Judge, he wanted to kill me because I wasn't 'broken'. Alix offered him to break me. He accepted for a whole year. We discovered that we had a bond that was very strange : the True Master one. She was my True Master. But a Catcher, someone who is paid to hunt down slaves, can't have a slave. That was the rule. But when one slave finds his 'True Master', he can't leave him/her, except if he want him to die in horrible pain. The second thing she had discovered was a love bond. One of the most powerful in the universe. We can't do things without each other. If I stay away from her more than 24 hours or if She stays away from me more than the same amount of time, we die. If someone hurts her, I feel her pain. If someone kills her, I die too. & that's the same for her. If she falls in love with someone else, I die.” John swallowed.  
“That's really difficult to live like this...” Loki nodded. “... Do you know that legend about the alpha dragon & the wizard ?” The god of mischief nodded once again. “... What do you think about it ?” He laughed.  
“My opinion ? Well, that's really strange indeed. I think that your question is 'Is there any love bond in it'. Yes, of course there is. Not in the same as the one I have with Alix... But something as powerful as it. You are made to always end in each other's care. I suppose you were the one taking care of him before the war... & now he's the one taking care of you by protecting you. I suppose that your old complicity came back quite quickly. That's the first signs. Even 'usual' friends don't do that.”  
“He's my best friend...”  
“& I suppose that you were jealous when you saw him & Aurora dancing.” John tensed.  
“It was misplaced jealousy.”  
“The love bond is getting harder & harder to break.”  
“I had a wife.”  
“Who had been killed.”  
“I had a Baby for God's sake !!! A family !!! I loved them !!! I ended here because of the war !!!”  
“You were supposed to end here.”  
John swallowed. Loki was right. It was his place. It was where he was supposed to be. It was right. Everything felt right & nice even if he had lost all his past because of a war... He sighed.  
“Right. What do you want me to do ?” Loki smiled.  
“Convince Sherlock Holmes to meet me & change into an alpha dragon form.” John tensed.  
“He can't. You know This.”  
“I am a master of magic. I want to know what kind of power we will fight. Don't you want to know ?” John stayed silent but nodded slowly. Of course he wanted to know. “Our only chance to know this is talking to Sherlock about this.” The sandy haired man sighed.  
“Right. When ?”  
“When it feels comfortable for him.”  
“I'll try then.” Loki smiled then reported his attention to the crowd at his feet. John got up.  
“See you.” John nodded & went away, trying to find Sherlock.  
  
oOo  
  
Loki was curled on one bench in the training room. The only place big & calm enough to be sure not to run into Thor or Jane or someone he didn't want to met. John had sent him a paper with an hour & the place where they would meet. Loki knew Alix would know where he was. Now was the time of the truth : would Sherlock allow him to see him in his real form ? He still doubted it... But maybe he would be able to convince him this time... They would be face to face, without anyone else around them that would become a victim. He knew Sherlock still gave Tony some lessons. But he knew Tony was building a weapon. He had requested the second biggest room in the east wing. Alix had accepted without knowing what he was really doing... Even Pepper was worried.  
Sherlock came in the training room. Loki put his feet down. John was following him. Not completely alone apparently. The dragon came in front of him & stopped at a few inches from him.  
“John told me you thought you had enough powers to fight me in my full form. Why do you want me to change into alpha dragon in front of you ?”  
“To know your power.” Sherlock sighed.  
“The problem with changing into alpha dragon is that our mind is completely blurred with fury. We need blood to flow everywhere. That's why I hate that form. I can't control anything.” Loki nodded.  
“I think I've thought of this. & even if I was ending on the floor, bruised, Alix would come. That's why I don't fear this.” The dragon stayed silent for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly.  
“All right. It'll be put on your behavior. John, can you get out please ?” John tensed.  
“Why ? I don't fear you.” The detective sighed.  
“I don't want to hurt you. He's the one asking it.”  
John was about to replicate but Loki sent him a glare. The sandy haired man got out the room, eying them quite worriedly before closing the door behind him, leaving them alone. Sherlock went in the middle of the room. Loki stood up.  
“I've warned you.”  
“I know the risks. Thank you. But sometimes it's nice to know what you'll face.” The detective sighed.  
“If I'm too threatening, got out & call Alix. Understood ?”  
Loki nodded. The dragon changed into the 'casual' form. The god's magic was 'activated', his power making little sparkles in his fingertips. Then the ex-consulting detective closed his eyes.  
& everything felt wrong for Loki's senses.  
The dragon in front of him was growing & growing... His skin was covering itself with thousands of scales as he grew. His pupils were turning snake like. His mouth and nose lengthened, his face following the process of change... His tail was growing in length. His arms & legs were becoming thicker & lengthened... His ears were growing too, its edges sharpened... Loki took a couple of steps back. He was transforming as a 'real' dragon, the one people were telling in stories... & it was scary to have one in front of him. When the transformation ended, the dragon's eyes were put on him. & the dragon opened its mouth... Mouth full of fangs, sharp as razors. & some light was coming from the back of his throat. Fire. He was about to spit fire on him. Loki's brain gears activated & he made a shield to cover him when the blast came. The roar the dragon made was terrifying. Loki regained his composure, sending a blast of his own to defend himself, making the dragon step back. The giant leg of the dragon was about to hit him. Loki ran away, falling & rolling at the impact. The alpha dragon spat fire again... But this time Loki had had enough mind to make doubles of himself, making the dragon angry. He climbed on the dragon's back, running to get on his head, his power ready to get the dragon out cold... But one of the dragon's wings, which Loki hadn't paid attention at, skewered him with its claw at the edge of it & sent him fly away against a wall. Blood was pouring out of Loki's torso. He looked at the hole in his body, stunned, pale, unable to react or move when the dragon came next to him & opened its mouth...  
He was going to die because he was a fool.  
He had thought everything was under his control...  
He was wrong apparently.  
His mind was about to shut down when the door opened with a big 'bang', John running in the room, stopping between the dragon & Loki, facing away the bleeding man, his body as a shield.  
“SHERLOCK ! STOP THIS ! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HERE ! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER ! PROVE ME I AM RIGHT !”  
Some seconds passed. Heavy silence was filling the room. Loki was trying to get his blood loss stop but his powers were running out.  
Then the dragon disappeared, letting appear a naked, slender and pale man with dark curly hair, gray eyes & sharp cheekbones, shaking, curled on the ground. & Alix got in too, running towards, ordering this to a little group of people that were coming after her. Loki's vision blurred. He didn't want to die... He discerned John's frame going towards the pale body... Then Alix's frame over him... & hotness spreading through his belly, erasing little by little his pain. When she was done, blood wasn't flowing out anymore... But he could see he had lost a lot of blood. His vision became clearer. He could see her face... Angry.  
“You are stupid. Maybe the most stupid man I've ever knew.” His graze went down, sadness painted all over his face. She sighed. “Get up. We need to talk.” He tried to get up but his wobbly legs wouldn't allow him to do this... She helped him & dragged him out the room, leaving John taking care of Sherlock.


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say SMUT here. XD

  
Loki was laying on the bed since four days. Four days he had been trying to recover of that “attack” he had provoked. Alpha dragons were unable to be beaten by himself... His “hole”, thanks to Alix's magic, has been able to close quickly but the shock & the pain were still here. She had told him they would fight that day. The first “wave”. Experimental one. To assure the security of the Vendetta League, they wouldn't give any information about them. He was worried, because he knew she was feeling his pain... & he had seen her bleeding slightly where he had been cut through. He wasn't fully recovered so was she. He hated the fact she had gone without him. That was almost the end of the day & they had left very early in the morning. He missed her warmth. He missed her completely. & he was having the worst headache in his whole life. He knew she had refused anyone powerful enough to follow them... She had told them she had enough magic to protect everyone that followed her & it was only a “recognizing” battle.  
It was almost eleven o'clock in the evening when he heard some shouts & hurrying steps. They had come back. He stood up, putting his clothes in a hurry, his hands & whole body shaking slightly as he did, his vision swaying & blurring... He knew his magic wasn't yet able to be used. When he had put shoes, pants, trousers & a shirt, he got out, helping himself with the walls to get where they were coming... & froze when he saw them. Most of them were bleeding & were pale. Some of them had one arm or one leg cut, or the worst of them were having the same kind of hole he had. But they weren't as much as they were. He swallowed & took a couple of steps further... & he saw Alix. She was on her feet, bleeding slightly. She took the stairs to get in her quarters... & sighed when she saw him. She came at his level. He left the wall to warp his arms around her little frame. She tensed slightly before burying her face in the crook of his arm, melting in his embrace.  
He didn't know how but they made it to their bedroom... & when the door was closed she cried, her body shaking against his. He tightened his grip, caressing her hair, soothing her with almost silent words. She whispered.  
“I've led them to death. I've led them all to death... They knew. They knew we were coming, & I hadn't listened you... I should have... I'm sorry... I can't...” He put a little kiss at the top of her head, holding her against him.  
“Don't. Someone knew here... But you didn't...”  
“I should HAVE !” He sighed.  
“Not you shouldn't have known. You couldn't. It was... That was too much to handle. My mistake then this... That was too much to handle.” She sobbed. She knew he was right... “Everyone can do mistakes.”  
“But mines led to death hundred of humans !!!”  
“ALIX ! STOP THIS NOW. You KNOW it's NOT your fault ! You COULDN'T know.” She hid her face as much as she could. He bit his lower lip. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you...” She shook her head.  
“No, it's okay... It's nice to have a reminder... I shouldn't be so harsh with you... & leave you behind.” He closed his eyes & put his nose in her hair. “I wanted to protect you... I didn't know you would take this as a rejection & put yourself in danger... I'm sorry.” He smiled sadly.  
“& you shouldn't hide the fact that you needed some time to recover like me...” She nodded. He caressed her cheek with his right thumb before putting his index finger under her chin, making her look at him, her faced turned toward his... & kissing her. This kiss, gentle & soft at first became passionate. His shaking didn't stop, but having her next to him was helping him to focus & his vertigo was faltering slightly. They were battling for dominance, their tongues melting into each other, their hands & arms looking for their skin, clenching at their clothes, moving towards the bed. Loki's body was happily responding to these ministrations. They hadn't done it since a very long time & they needed it. They needed each other. Not only in sentiment but in flesh. They needed to feel their bodies against one another. They needed the sharing heat. They needed to melt into each other. She took out his shirt, leaving his bare torso under her eyes... Their kiss deepened, her hands tracing the curves of his body, drawing his abs, feeling the contrast between the softness of the skin not bruised & the roughness of the skin which had been cut... Torn... Her attention was focused on his scars... He was shaking slightly because he had missed her tenderness... He needed this. He craved for this. His hands were gripping her bloody shirt at her sides. When he began to unbutton her own shirt, she whimpered, helping him to unfasten the buttons, their kiss more demanding. When her shirt was on the floor, his mouth flew to her next, nibbling slightly, soothing with his tongue, kissing the skin here, making her moan a little. Her hands flew to his neck & his hair, the need to have him melting against her growing bigger and bigger. He took his time, savoring the skin he had dreamed about since maybe hundred of nights... Making her Him. Marking her. He needed this. He needed to feel her writhe under his hands... Hands that were doing ups & downs on her sides. She was shivering slightly because he was using his fingertips, leaving goosebumps on her body. His hands went on her stomach, where some scars were appearing since he had been skewered. His fingertips were hovering over the scars. Her nails were digging in his flesh & scalp. He groaned against her skin then nipped at her carotid. Her eyes flew open & a moan escaped her lips. His hands went on her back, unclasping her bra, tossing it aside, his mouth kissing her skin lower and lower, meeting her breasts. Her nipples were really hard. He sucked on them, making her scream his name. Her hands were in his hair, gripping him tightly... She needed this... She needed to stop thinking, to stop worrying. He was giving her what she needed by making her mind shut off under his ministrations. He frowned slightly when he met a scar under her left breast. She tensed slightly.  
“Who ?” She swallowed and answered with a husky voice.  
“The king of Hermeiln. Somewhere in the middle of the universe, a World dominated by Elves.” He nodded then put a small kiss on that scar, making her shook slightly.  
He went further down, kissing her scars & licking them... Pushing his tongue in her bellybutton. She moaned, her imagination playing with her, knowing perfectly what he was going to do with his filthy tongue. He wasn't called Silvertongue for nothing. He reached the hem of her trousers... & made her lay on their bed on her stomach. She made a little sound of surprise. He crawled on the bed, kissing the back of her neck, his hands massaging her. She groaned of pleasure, her back arching under his touch. He smiled slightly, his need pressing against her still fully clothed ass. She closed her eyes when his mouth trailed down his hands... Until he reached the hem of her trousers once again. His hands flew to her front, unbuttoning her jeans, undressing her, kicking of their shoes & socks... Leaving her almost bare under him. He caressed her legs & feet, kissing the back of her knees, making his way until her inner tights. She muffled a moan by hiding her face in the pillow. He sniffed her panties, feeling his heart beating faster, holding her tights quite firmly between his hands. He licked the moisten tissue with the tip of his tongue. She griped the sheets. He smiled, whispering.  
“Needy I see.”  
She moaned slightly, making him groan. His need was as powerful as hers & was grinding a little against her foot. She smiled mischeviously... Until he pulled down her panties & buried his nose & mouth in her folds. His tongue began to make circles on her clit, lapping it... Making her groan of pleasure. When his tongue darted through her, she moaned quite loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. His cock responded in kind. Her taste on his tongue felt delicious. She shuddered, then whispered.  
“Stop... I'll come... Stop... Please.”  
He swallowed then after a last lick, he got on his knees. She turned to face him, eyes black with desire, matching his, a devious smile on her lips. She looked at him, bare torso but still in his trousers & the pants she ordered him to wear... & her eyes stopped at his crotch. Her smile grew. He was aroused. Utterly & completely aroused. He shifted a little uncomfortably, his need trapped between his skin & layers of fabric. Her fingertips came at his belt, caressing it before undoing it slowly. Very slowly. He groaned slightly at the sight. He wanted to help her but her stare ordered him to don't move or she would stop everything. She had already done it, leaving him needy & frustrated. He didn't want to experiment this again... She smiled to him then pulled down the zip of his trousers, showing his hard bulge trapped in his boxer briefs. She traced the length with the tip of her index finger, making him shudder under her touch, his cock throbbing. Her mouth went on his neck, making him groan when she nibbled at his adam apple which was bobbing up & down when he swallowed. Her mouth kissed, licked & nibbled its way until it reached his nipples. His slight moan was predictable. His nipples hardened & his cock throbbed once again. Her hands went on his hips, holding him steady, kissing his stomach, licking his bellybutton... & mouthing his need under the tissue barrier between his manhood & her mouth. His moan went out louder than before, his hands holding the sheets tightly. She looked at him, on her hands & knees... Then made him lay on the bed, her hands on his shoulders, sitting on his legs. His breath hitched... & she yanked his trousers further down, until she was able to toss them on the floor, leaving him naked except in his boxer briefs. His whole body tensed. Of course all his past, so weaknesses, were shown to her... But he still didn't trust himself. & he thought she would be leaving him if he show her every ounce of himself. Her hands were running on his legs, mapping him. He swallowed, looking at her unreadable face, at her actions. She knew what he was doing. So she slipped between his legs & began kissing his hips, his legs... His inner thighs... Then licked the fabric at the place his balls were supposed to be, then made her way since the base till the top of his need. She licked her lips when she stopped.  
“You smell is so strong... & so good... Under these. I keep dreaming what they would be once they will be removed...”  
He shuddered. She always made him this effect. Feeling helpless, completely at her mercy. Dominated. Controlled. Secure.  
Her fingers went under the hem of his underwear, playing with it a little before yanking it down. He lifted his hips to help her but let her do the “work”. She smiled, knowing how much he was trusting her... & began to lower her head, grazing his manhood with the edge of her lips. She took it at its base with her fingers, licking her lips & taking pleasure by looking at his huge need... The she drew out her tongue & licked the tip of his cock, slightly, making him almost shout, filled by his own pleasure, precum dripping at its top. She repeated the movement before grazing her teeth at the vein at its side... & taking it whole in her mouth. The sudden wetness & hotness made him feel dizzy, his eyes rolling in their orbites, a low guttural moan escaping his lips, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles went white... & when she began to move, he couldn't stand it. He grabbed her by her shoulders, yanking her down quite harshly against the mattress, facing him, his eyes wild with need. She moaned of surprise. He positioned himself between her legs, his breath quite quick, matching hers.  
“Where ?” She frowned. “Condoms ?”  
“Need you... Whole. Now.” Matching her words, she wrapped her legs around his hips & pushed himself against her.  
He entered her with a hard thrust, wrapping his arms around her thin frame, holding her against him as close as possible, burying his face in her neck... Moaning as the heat & slickness of her folds engulfed his throbbing manhood. Her moan in response made him shiver slightly. He was at his right place. He felt good. He never felt That good in his whole life. He was home. She was his mirror... His double... His Real double. He began to move his hips, sliding his cock almost completely off her then sinking back in her with a moderate speed. She moaned at every thrust. Her hands held him, scratching slightly his back, her head against the mattress, her lips slightly parted to let her sounds out her, her eyes closed.  
His hands went to her waist & he began to thrust quicker & quicker, knowing how long time they were on the edge. Her moans turned into shouts of pleasure. He went increasingly far in her body, hitting her G-Spot at every thrust. He was literally slamming in her. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, as well as their own pleasure sounds. Her fingers & legs gripped him increasingly tighter, her breath went hollow, almost non existent as she was reaching the edge... His thrusts went anarchy, driving off the last wave before the pleasure was about to explode...  
Then her eyes flew open, her lips let his name's out in a shout, her walls spasming around his still moving manhood, & he came with her name on his lips after he felt her first spasm around his cock, spilling his come in her, his thrusts slowing down.  
When the whole experience was ended, he slumped on her, spent as her, his breath coming back to normal. Her fingers were soothing him by caressing his back. His eyes were still closed & hers had closed after the moment of bliss had ended.  
“That... Felt... Incredible...” She smiled.  
“I shouldn't have pushed you in the shadows... I had missed you so much... I hadn't even realized it...” He hugged her tightly.  
“I understand why you did it... I had missed you too...” They stayed a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence. Then he whispered against her skin : “I love you”.  
She shuddered, swallowed, then whispered her answer.  
He used the covers to cover them... & after having taken care of pushing them to their side, he drifted in sleep, following her, still hugging her tightly, still in her...


	20. Part 20

  
Three weeks had passed since the “problem” with Loki... & two weeks & three days since the fiasco of the “first wave.” They all knew the D-Day was coming fast. The first wave had been decisive : they knew their weaknesses... & they knew how to be able to control them. Sherlock had offered new “defense lessons” one week after the “problem”. John was always next to him, helping him, trying his own powers to be able to control them during the Final Battle.  
  
One week & a half after the “problem”, Alix had decided to let her powers under Loki's hands to be able to spend some time with John. She had told him the day he'll be able to control his power of death & resurrection, the day that would follow will be the day they will fight. John was giving as much as he could. & when the day was ending, Alix was taking care of Loki. She knew how much he had suffered during months even years... She didn't want this to return. & her care was making him a better man. He learned how to take care of people he was supposed to give orders to. Thor, Jane, Pepper & Tony had been surprised to know that Alix trusted him more than anyone & how he was acting toward her trust. Thor had been really happy & was trying to find their old complicity. Jane & Pepper were helping him with the whole heap of papers. Tony hadn't really got out from his workplace. Thomas & Enola were looking over Sherlock when John couldn't & were helping everyone to get prepared. Lestrade had came sometimes with Aurora, in a better state, giving some advice to everyone about what he learned of Liaam Hensen. He had met him once & he was playing with his status of Alpha Dragon. He had seen a dragon being killed by him in front of everyone because he didn't want to give him his slave... & the slave dying an hour later.  
  
Two weeks after the “problem”, Loki proposed a reunion to prepare an attack plan. Alix accepted & everyone had reunited during the whole day to give ideas. Thomas had cut his hair.  
  
John had blown up a whole wall two days after the reunion only by snapping his fingers. Alix's smile had grown. The day may not come quickly but his power was beginning to show itself. He had repaired the wall & had disappeared, full of incomprehension & shame. She had not seen him the next day, nor Sherlock did. But he was feeling his distress.  
  
Loki had hit his “brother” three days after the reunion. Jane & Pepper had been unable to react. Thor had refused to hit his brother back so Loki had pushed him across the bridge, leaving him fall in the void & hit the ground almost thirty meters under his feet. Thor had riposted by sending Mjolnir in his brother's torso... But Loki had put his arm in front of him, stopping the hammer... & holding it. The women & Thor had been surprised. Alix had stormed out her office, quite angry... Until she had realised what was happening.  
“You are utterly crazy. What if you had failed ?” Loki had smiled.  
“I couldn't... I've used Your powers.”  
Everyone had frozen. Then Alix had laughed.  
“How did you do this ?” Loki had shrugged.  
“Maybe the fact it was a threat & I have changed my DNA with my powers to be like Thor's...” Alix had sighed.  
“You're impossible.” Pepper had frowned.  
“Changed his DNA with his powers to be like Thor's ?” Alix had smiled slightly.  
“He has access to a little amount of my powers because of our bound. There's a trick that uses only one per cent of the power of a beginner : changing the DNA signature. He knew Thor's signature thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. He hadn't changed his DNA, he can still use his powers, but everything that recognizes Thor thanks to his DNA & his mind... Recognizes him As Thor. But I have to add something : if he wasn't Worth Mjolnir, he wouldn't be able to take it like he does right now. Because changing the DNA signature doesn't mean there aren't other ways to stop someone to take the power of someone else.”  
Thor had looked at his brother... & had smiled. Loki left Mjolnir on the floor & rejoined Alix.  
“Were you obligated to tell them I'm no longer a monster ?”  
They had laughed.  
  
John had reappeared in the evening of the third day after the Reunion. Alix had found him & had talked to him for an hour. When the discussion was ended, Sherlock felt some relief from John... & some happiness. He didn't know what had happened but Alix had had some reassuring talk. & John felt better. The next day, Alix's lessons restared.  
  
Six days after the reunion, John was waiting Alix in the training room. She came with a well conserved corpse. Elwood's one. She put it at their feet & looked at the sandy haired man in front of her.  
“Now it's time to know if you have your full power...”  
John was nervous. He really was. He knew what his failure or success would trigger. He knelt down next to the corpse. He had been in touch with dead people before... But he never felt as he could help them. Alix knelt in front of him.  
“First, you have to touch his neck & face... You need to know his temperature.”  
He obeyed... & was surprised to know it was really cold... Like ice. It burnt his fingers.  
“Lower your own body temperature. Close your eyes & let coldness take possession of your body.”  
He obeyed. His hands were trembling slightly.  
“Now, put your left hand on his forehead & your right on his neck once again.” He obeyed once again. “You have to cut all thoughts from your mind. Make it dead.”  
His breath lowered. His mind was darkness... A dark hole.  
“Infiltrate his brain with the energy that is left in you.”  
He obeyed... & saw the neuronal connections. They were completely off.  
“Now, all you have to do is to concentrate your life energy in his body. You have to feel energy in your fingers...”  
He did as told. His fingertips vibrated. Her voice was far, far away. But he seemed to know what to do. The connections of the brain began to do sparks... Little ones... Then bigger ones. The flesh under his fingers began to warm up... Then the beginning of a faint heartbeat began to be heard in his ears... The heartbeat went louder & louder, more & more steady... Then the breathing... It was fascinating. His own body began to heat up.  
“Take out your fingers... NOW.”  
He opened his eyes & fell backwards... Elwood's torso was upping & downing. Then his eyes opened. & all John could do was staring at the few minutes' ago lifeless body began to live again. It was scary as well as the most happiest thing John could have lived. He looked at Alix who was smiling.  
“Well done little wizard... Now you need rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for us all.”  
Elwood looked at him, as surprised as him... & couldn't help but smile at his savior.  
  
John opened his eyes & discovered he was in Sherlock's arms. He had drifted off in the training room no less than... twelve hours ago. It was five in the morning... & he knew he couldn't sleep more. He was stressed. The battle was today. He untangled himself from his best friend's arms, trying his best not to wake him & doing it successfully. He looked at their wardrobe... & found some kind of armor... Made with the same material than Captain America's suit. He dressed up, finding weapons next to it... & got out. The whole place was silent. He knew the group reunion was supposed to began at seven o'clock. He had time. He decided to have some coffee to wake up... & maybe a good breakfast. When he came at the coffee place, he discovered Thomas, Enola & Loki talking. He smiled & came next to them.  
“Having a hard time finding sleep again I see...”  
Loki & Enola laughed. Thomas smiled & invited him silently to take a seat next to them. Enola went to make another cup of coffee & came back with a plate full of sugar food. John raised his eyebrows, surprised to find donuts & croissants.  
“Where did you find all this ?” She smiled.  
“What do you think about having three Very difficult brothers at home ? I've learned to cook... & I've wanted to do some of these for today... I've used twenty men, women & children to help me... There are four sugar meals for everyone here... They would have at least something to make them happy before this slaughter...”  
John smiled.  
“That's very kind of you... Thank you... If we got out from this alive, I'll keep that in mind & invite you somewhere I love to eat...”  
Loki laughed.  
“Like the Avengers & their Shawarma thing ?”  
Thomas frowned but Enola & John laughed.  
“Kind of. ... Are you serious about them going to Shawarma after their battle ?”  
“Very serious. I knew what they did when they decided to take me into custody... Well, I don't really blame that... If I hadn't done all this, I wouldn't be with Alix today, trying to get all my bad actions forgiven...”  
Thomas smiled.  
“Good job then, Mr Odinson.” Loki rolled his eyes, making the three of them laugh.  
  
Alix & Sherlock were talking to each other. Thomas, Enola, Loki & John had decided to stay together for a while. It was quarter to eight. Everyone was supposed to leave at nine. The battle will be in London. The first wave would be the kamikaze one. No one was supposed to survive... & that was to get time, to let the second wave hit hard. Then the third wave was supposed to be the exterminating one. They were hundred of thousands all over the world to have joined the Battle. They were all waiting Alix's orders. Thor was next to Jane. She was supposed to help a thousand of women & fifty children to save as much people as they could... Slaves or fighters. Everyone that wanted to join the Battle & was prepared to do it was welcome.  
  
The orders were simple : “Stay alive as long as you can”.  
  
Nine o'clock resonated.  
Everyone got out & headed through London.  
The first wave was having cars.  
The others had to help the humans who wanted to fight to get faster to London.  
Hundred of planes & helicopters were flying over their head.  
The whole Universe had heard them & was helping Earth.  
  
They were “walking” since two hours.  
The shadows of the big City were able to be seen.  
The first wave had hit London & made hundred of victims in the enemies' ranks. But there was no survivors, as it was supposed to be.  
John looked around him. Every specie was represented in this big walk of fighters. He was surprised. The confidence that got out from every one here was going through him & was heating his heart.  
Everyone here was fighting for freedom.  
He looked at Sherlock who smiled slightly to him. He knew he was safe.  
He looked at Enola & Thomas. He looked at Loki & Alix. He looked at Thor & Jane. He looked at Lestrade & Adler.  
& he knew everyone will be safe.  
He knew everyone will fight for Their own freedom but as well as the liberty of everyone here.  
He knew everyone will try to protect, save, avenge each other.  
He knew the most special & hardest bound ever made was here.  
Between every being walking here.  
Between every being trusting the Vendetta League.  
Between every being helping the Vendetta League.  
They were ready to fight.  
& no one will be spared.  
The Vendetta League was here to avenge the billions of dead.  
The Vendetta League was coming to them.


	21. Part 21

When they came in the town, the streets were full of blood... John tensed slightly but kept walking. The confidence was still here. They were going to avenge every person that gave their lives for them. To let them come here & give their final battle. He glanced at Sherlock. They hadn't seen the enemy's army yet... & the sounds that were heard were giving them only a small idea of what was coming... He was growing anxious. Sherlock was wearing a mask of complete indifference. He glanced at Loki & saw him tense too. So he wasn't the only one fearing what would come in front of them. Alix was leading the group that was now walking down the streets of the falling city... Only smoke & shadows. Every door was closed. Every window had curtains or components closed... He could only hope everyone had flew away. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. They all had a little sandwich at midday to get their stomachs full but some tiredness was beginning to be felt. They ended where Buckingham Palace once stood... & what they saw froze them.  
An army of “usual dragons”. A thousand of them. Behind them five hundred werewolves & nine hundred magicians. Then, on a throne chair, far behind the group, there was Liaam Hensen. Around him were another hundred of usual dragons... & Jim Moriarty.  
“What are we doing now ?”  
John frowned & looked around him. It was Thomas. Alix sighed.  
“There's no turning back. We have to give the fight.”  
The smile Hensen was wearing was utterly frightening. They knew they hadn't any choice in this. They were here. If they turned back, they would most surely die. Alix took a few steps further & stood like a wooden stick.  
“I want to talk to your leader.” The enemies began to whisper to each other. “My name is Alix Rasenren, I'm the leader of the Vendetta League & I request an audience with your leader, Liaam Hensen !”  
There was no sound nor move for a couple of minutes... Then a dragon that was next to Hensen came & ordered her silently to follow him. Alix shook her head.  
“I want him to come in front of me. I've got out from my 'mouse hidden place' so I want him to come in front of me. Make it worth my travel. Or is he that afraid of me ?”  
Her last sentence was full of disdain. The dragon went back to Hensen & talked to him. Hensen was looking at her with a cold glare. He nodded, stood up & moved through his army until he stood in front of her. Then a disdainful smile drew on his lips.  
“I thought I'd see your powerful brother rather than you... Is he hiding somewhere ?” She returned his smile.  
“He's dead. Not enough powerful after all.”  
“& your big sister ? Have we killed her too ?” She looked around her, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Apparently yes. I thought it was pretty obvious... I'm the last Rasenren alive, I've lasted longer than my whole family... So I think I can consider myself as powerful & strong enough to challenge you.” Hensen stayed silent a couple of seconds... Then he laughed. It was an horrible one, full of dead promises... But Alix didn't care.  
“Well then, let's see this like that. What do you want ?”  
“I want your head at the top of a spike... & take your place as a leader of the New World.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“& how do you plan to do this ? Alone ? Does your allies know your true interest ?” She smiled.  
“They didn't until now... But I thought it was fairly obvious when I decided to take Loki Laufeyson as my 'friend'... He wants a throne. I'm giving it to him by being the leader of the greatest League that'll fight you...” Hensen laughed.  
“My god, you've planned everything !” John frowned & looked at Loki who wasn't moving. He knew. There was a big lie... Even Thor was horrified... Everyone... Except Sherlock. “What if we ruled this world together ?” Alix shook her head.  
“No. I don't like you. I'd rather you dead or in a cell than ruling next to me. Loki is more charismatic & much more intelligent.”  
“HOW DID YOU DARE ?”  
Everyone looked at Thor who had taken Loki by his collar. Loki was smiling... He was truly enjoying it.  
“Well, I'm the Trickster... The god of lies... It's really easy for me to lie... Did you have forgot it brother ?”  
Thor was about to hit him... But Loki's skin went blue. & Thor's left hand began to freeze. The god of thunder let go of his collar, eyes widening by the action his brother had done. The dark haired god went to find his “queen” & looked at Liaam.  
“What about freezing him ? That could be funny...” Alix smiled. Hensen frowned.  
“What are you ?” Loki's smile widened.  
“Loki Laufeyson, from Jotunheim... I'm a frost giant who had grown with Thor Odinson & who had got a nice magical education. That's the only thing I'm really glad my adoptive mother gave me. To be put in a couple of words, I'm one of the most powerful beings here.” Alix rolled her eyes.  
“Well, 'most powerful being here”, next time don't show all your tricks to our new enemies...” Hensen groaned.  
“Now you're alone. What are you going to do ?” Alix smiled devilishly.  
“Destroy you all.”  
Sherlock smiled then changed into his “usual dragon” form... & began to kill five other “usual dragons”. John frowned as a hundred of other dragons jumped out from the roofs. Loki's smile went colder at Hensen's expression.  
“Did you really think humans need dictators to be able to live a life they need ? I've tried once. They had fought until I was at their feet. I'm not ready to do this again. Well, anyway, thanks for coming here, risking your life...”  
Hensen's eyes widened when the casket of ancient winters appeared between his hands... & blasted ice. The dragon who had been ordering them to follow him put himself as a shield, freezing instead of his mentor. Alix materialized a stick from nowhere... A magic stick... She knocked on the ground, making a wave of magic appear & Hensen's army fall on the ground. Loki ran in the direction Hensen had taken... But was stopped by a powerful blast that sent him fly & hit a building.  
Thor roared & led the whole Vendetta League's army to fight. John killed some enemies by head-shooting them with silver projectiles from his guns. Thomas ran into the crowd with a superhuman speed, followed by hundred of vampires... &, tooth & claws out, slayed the throat of hundred of enemies. Enola magicked a shield to protect the ones that were supposed to save the others. Thor smashed his hammer on the ground several times, knocking enemies with it as well. The others were following Sherlock's lessons, killing successfully a hundred of dragons & hundreds of other species.  
Loki, able to open his eyes at last, looked at the being that had hit him hard... & he froze when he recognized the powerful magic radiations off that man. A bloodrider. The man was about to send him another blast when something hit him hard & sent him flew away. Loki frowned & looked at his left. Alix.  
“Run away. NOW !!!”  
He stood up & magicked himself as far as he could. He didn't know who this Bloodrider was but it was apparently an old “friend” of Alix. So he'll obey her for once & won't do anything stupid. With his knives he cut some throats, using doubles to get more trouble & kill as many as he could. Using his Jotun's powers, he froze enemies more than once & killed others with the powers he had thanks to Frigga. He frowned when thoughts of the announce of her death came back in his mind & he threw one dagger in a dragon's throat. It has been four humans years since she died... If they succeed, he swear to himself this day will be called the “Frigga Day”. He wasn't fighting for humans... He was fighting to honor her memory. He had already killed for her but he needed more. This was more. & he'll ask Alix to move somewhere else... Because he hated Midgard now. He would leave it happily to their inhabitants, to Thor, only to be free of all this. He raised his head & the thing he found standing in front of him made him froze in his tracks...  
Thanos.  
He was here.  
He had been called to rule Midgard... But he only wanted the death of that World...  
With a shout he ran to the monster, letting his power fulling his whole body, knowing if he succeeded in killing it, no one would be in danger anymore. He knew he could do this without any problem... He had do do this... But when he reached the barrier of the ten feet around Thanos, old thoughts came in his mind... Horrible ones... he knew them. He fell on his knees under a smiling monster. A hooded one came next to him.  
The Other.  
No.  
He had killed it when he had take Asgard's throne...  
“When you have a bloodrider by your side, you can't know the possibilities that are opened to you, Laufeyson.” Loki tensed. “Well, at least I'm able to punish you for your disobedience...”  
The Other raised his hand... & was hit by a hammer that sent him fly away. Loki frowned, released of the monster's mind torture & looked at the blonde haired man that came next to him.  
“Are those men bothering you brother ?” Loki couldn't stop the small smile that came to his lips. “If I may say, you seem to need me this time... I'm taking the Assassin.” Loki raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant, but nodded & stood up, two daggers in one hand, facing Thanos proudly.  
“Let's end this.”  
Strangely, sharing a bound with a Bloodrider made him more powerful than the blue man in front of him... & when he took a sword in his hands to cut Thanos' head, it felt like cutting butter. He knew it shouldn't have been that easy... Something was wrong. He looked at Thor fighting the Other... & he fell on the floor, a big pain in his whole body, eyes open, scared.  
Something was definitely wrong.  
He felt coldness pouring all over his body...  
Death.  
He was dying... & he hadn't got any wounds...  
His eyes widened under his understanding.  
Alix Rasenren was dead.  
& he fell into blackness.  
John was looking at Sherlock changing into an alpha dragon, killing hundreds of enemies & heading towards Jim Moriarty, mouth open, a big roar getting off him. He was looking at Enola & Thomas, working together...  
He looked at Alix & saw her fell on the floor... & he looked at Loki who was falling on the floor too. They were dead. Their only chance was dying.  
He ran in the direction of Loki's body, kneeling down next to it.  
He took deep breaths.  
Closed his eyes.  
Touched the body to know his temperature...  
Cool down his own...  
Thought of a dark hole...  
Deep dark hole...  
Then he put his left hand on Loki's forehead & his right one on Loki's throat...  
Let power flow in his fingertips...  
Travel in the complex brain of the man under him...  
& let magic flew.  
...  
& nothing happened.  
He did it again.  
...  
& nothing happened again.  
He opened his eyes, scared.  
What was he supposed to do now ?  
He looked at the sky & saw Sherlock bleeding, threw against a building...  
& all he could think was 'That can't end now.'


	22. Part 22

John was almost crying.  
Almost.  
He had failed.  
He didn't see the werewolf that came behind him to tear him apart.  
He didn't see the ice blow that killed the monster.  
He didn't see the dead man's eyes opened.  
He didn't see all this because he had closed his eyes.  
So, when a cold hand went on his arm, he yanked away, falling back, surprised.  
Loki was breathing, Loki was alive... But his soul wasn't here anymore. He didn't care if he died once again or live. All he wanted was to avenge his lost love...  
But what was most astonishing wasn't the fact that his heart wasn't beating anymore... But the stone in his neck. It was glowing slightly... Under the skin.  
“I haven't seen that in years. But that does mean you're really powerful John Watson.” John frowned.  
“What do you mean ?”  
“You've find out the way to make the bound live in me by taking all the powers Alix had still working, even if dead, & putting these in my body. No one had succeeded except Alix & Jack Rasenren themselves. & I thank you for that. I owe you something.” John swallowed.  
“You owe me nothing.” Loki sighed.  
“When you save a life, the person you've saved have a debt. It works like that. Tell me what you want.” John looked down at the ground before looking at Loki who was still laying on the ground.  
“I want us to win. I want you to fight until the end of the battle. Avenge whoever you want, but I don't want you to die before the end of that battle.” Loki smiled. His smile wasn't living... But it was here.  
“As you wish doctor...”  
Loki stood up quickly & made a shield to protect John, killing the enemies that dared to fight them. John stood too & shot a couple of enemies before turning to Loki.  
“How do we end this ?”  
“I'll have to kill the Bloodrider. Sherlock has to kill Hensen & Moriarty. You have to find the most powerful magician here that is our ally. Right now, he's about to be executed for treason. Find him... & follow his instructions.” John nodded.  
“When can I move ?” Loki smiled.  
“Now.”  
Loki sent a blast & John ran.  
He ran through the explosions, the lights, the sounds of guns, of swords, of men dying or suffering... He didn't care. He ran. As fast as he could.  
If his only chance to reverse the situation was going to die for an act of treason, he had to find it before the bullet hits his head...  
A blur passed next to him. He frowned & followed the path...  
The traces the blur had made led him inside a building...  
& he ended with the back of ten dragons under his eyes...  
& the faces of Mycroft & Thomas Holmes in front of him...  
The dragons turned towards him but the surprise helped John as he send them blasts of fire & dark magic... He was killing them quite slowly...  
Was he enjoying it ? Maybe.  
But that wasn't the point.  
He looked at Mycroft.  
Thomas was quickly cutting the rope that bound Mycroft's hands behind his back.  
& Sherlock's big brother smiled at the sandy haired man.  
“Turns out I've underestimated you, doctor.” John smiled.  
“Turns out I've had a bad impression about your side here...” The brown/red haired man sighed.  
“I've done my best to give you supplies of food, clothes, water, blood,...”  
“I needed proof. I'm a scientist, remind it.” Thomas laughed.  
“Well, at least I wasn't the only one. Now, if you excuse me, I have more important things to do.”  
Thomas ran away. Mycroft sighed. John rolled his eyes.  
“One day you'll have to explain me all this family secret...” The magician shrugged.  
“If we make it. I've heard you've saved two lives...”  
“If we can talk about these later, mmmh ?” Mycroft smiled & nodded.  
“Like you want. Do you know what to do ?”  
“Not really...”  
“We have to link our powers together. I'll take an end of the battle, you'll take the other end. If we succeed, the blast that would result could kill every magician & every dragon that isn't one of our friends. It'll be like a Bloodrider... But in a different way & far more dangerous.” John frowned.  
“Can it kill us ?”  
“No, but the powers, if you don't have enough strength to face them, may stop before the end of the blast. & it'll be fatal for everyone.” John nodded, a little tense.  
“When do we start then ?”  
  
John was standing in a corner. Mycroft in another. He was looking at the sky & saw Sherlock in a bad posture, once again. He closed his eyes & concentrated on his magic... Like a laser. Then the blast will come & they'll have to contain the shock. A big half bubble. Not that hard to explain... Maybe more to do.  
The green light went on.  
So he put his hands together... & when the power was at its maximum, he sent the blast by pushing the magic with his hands.  
It seemed hours had passed.  
Then the blast came... & now there was the shielding part. He opened his arms, as if he wanted to hug the bubble... & the bubble came against him. He flinched a little but his power didn't faltered...  
It took ten minutes at least for the bubble blast to fade away... &, when the smoke went away, there was every enemy dragon & magician in here dead. The others were astonished & looked at the two powerful men. It was done. They had done it... Alix knew they would succeed.  
A roar echoed.  
John looked at the sky... & his eyes widened in horror.  
Hensen had changed in his alpha dragon form... & was helping Moriarty to rip Sherlock apart.  
He looked at Mycroft who shook his head.  
They couldn't do anything.  
Sherlock was going to die.  
A shout & a blast came out from the other side. Loki & the Bloodrider. Loki was slowly loosing ground.  
John closed his eyes.  
& the whole ground vibrated.  
He frowned & opened his eyes.  
The ground vibrated again...  
The steps, because they were steps, were coming closer...  
John turned.  
& what he saw froze him as well as it surprised him.  
A big Iron Man.  
Taller than any of the buildings.  
Then a voice came out from speakers.  
“Hi guys ! I'm presenting you my new little toy... Iron Jaeger ! Sorry to be That late for the party... But you seem to need a little help here !”  
Tony Stark.  
Anthony Edward Stark.  
He had made a war machine...  
Taller that any of the buildings here.  
John laughed. This man was crazy. His need to be the most powerful was crazy...  
But when Hensen came on him, John understood Why he was so tall.  
The hand of the Iron Jaeger could take the alpha dragon by his tail without any problem.  
Hensen tried to spit fire but nothing seemed to bruise the armor.  
“Well, THAT was for New York...”  
The Jaeger's hand clapsed on the dragon's head & the dragon's body... & cut it in two.  
Blood was flowing everywhere, but Stark had find the way to fight alpha dragons as a human.  
& that felt comforting.  
They wouldn't loose.  
John smiled... Until he heard a great shout & Sherlock & Moriarty falling...  
  
OoO  
Sherlock was in a bad posture, cuts everywhere, unable to take control again... So when Stark came to rip apart Hensen, he was able to breath again. Moriarty sent his claw in his heart... & Sherlock claws closed in the flesh of the dragon's neck... & rip it apart while his enemy's claw got through his heart & stopped it...  
Then they well, each other dead.  
OoO  
  
John felt pain in his torso... & he knew what had happened. He ran in the direction of the two dragons.  
  
Loki was sending blasts with Alix's magic stick. He was trying to get through this... Through Jonaz Dave, the monster who had killed the only person able to control him & love him much more than he thought it was possible. He knew that Dave wasn't letting him to reach him. He sent a powerful blast & was going to run to him when he hit a Shield.  
“Are you That kind of COWARD ??? Hiding behind everything, thinking you're the most powerful one because you're only Defensive ???”  
Dave's teeth cringed... & the shield got down... But Loki wasn't prepared to have a Bloodrider jumping on him with a sword. He fell on the ground but rolled on his left before the sword could hit him. He got up, taking off Alix's sword of his back. Dave laughed.  
“Love does strange thing to the most clever men...”  
“Love is more powerful than you think”  
Dave raised an eyebrow but Loki didn't let him time to speak, attacking him with his sword... & with an agile gesture, he got it through Dave's throat. He smiled coldly, victorious.  
“See ? I've...”  
Dave's last move was to take one of his own daggers & put it in the dark haired man's throat, making him widened his eyes in surprise... Then take a few steps back, leaving Dave's lifeless body fall on the flood... Before falling on his knees... Then on his left side. He was shocked. The pain wasn't that bad... His face softened. He had held his word... He hadn't die before the end of the Frigga's day... A small smile played on his lips... He was going to see them both... One last time & for ever... & his eyes closed.  
His breath stopped.  
His skin paled & went colder...  
Blood turned purple.  
He was dead.


	23. Part 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. The next is only an epilogue. XD

John fell on his knees next to Sherlock's lifeless body. Tears all over his face, he put his left hand on Sherlock's forefront & his right on Sherlock's throat...  
He lowered his body temperature...  
He closed his eyes...  
& what he saw scared him.  
There were still connections... But they tried to reject him. He did his best, thinking of a black hole, sending powers... But every time he tried, the body under him was rejecting him. A the third try, he was sent twenty feet away from the body, bleeding slightly through his nose, hands, mouth & even some places on his body... He was exhausted. Pale. Dying. But he didn't want to give up. He crawled back to Sherlock on his hands & knees, falling on his best friend's torso, eyes closed, breath ragged, his hands gripping Sherlock's right arm tightly.  
“I love you, you git... Let me save you... Please... Don't be dead...”  
Sherlock's body didn't move. The cut made by the claw on his torso was still bleeding... John was helpless. He cried.  
Thomas came next to him knelt down next to Sherlock. John's grip tightened. Thomas put a comforting hand in John's hair, stroking it slowly. With a low deep voice, he hushed him.  
“I won't take you from Sherlock... I just want to try something... Do I have your agreement ?”  
John nodded slowly. Thomas whispered a 'thanks' before letting his fangs out... & biting down Sherlock's jugular. John closed his eyes. The vampire sucked out a couple of gulps of blood still in his brother's body. He knew how much it meant to vampires to suck a dead being's body blood. Every vampire who had tried had died... But what he wanted to try was far more different.  
He took one dagger off his belt & made a cut on his wrist... Then put his wrist on Sherlock's lips, forcing his mouth to open, letting his own blood drop in Sherlock's throat. When he felt it was enough, he licked off his wound... & fell on his back next to Sherlock, a small smile on his lips, watching the sky.  
“This is the beginning of a brand new day. A brand new life where we wouldn't need to hide anymore... We'll need every single one of Being alive... Please, tell me I was right...”  
Then he closed his eyes, the same smile on his lips.  
Thor's cry of despair echoed everywhere when he saw his dead brother. Jane was standing next to him, tears in her eyes. Elwood came next to them & looked at Loki.  
“He would have wanted to be next to Alix. I know where she is...”  
Thor nodded then lifted carefully his brother's body in his arms & followed Elwood. Head straight, determination on his face, he knew he couldn't offer Alix & Loki an Asgardian funeral... But he was ready to do his best to offer them the more beautiful one on Midgard. He put slowly Loki's body on the floor... Carefully... Next to Alix's. Jane cried. Almost everyone around them did. Mycroft came next to them.  
“She never wanted to rule Earth. It was the best way to get Hensen angry... & unable to think perfectly well. Saying she wanted to rule Earth. She made a promise : she would be fighting to let humans live freely, next to their pairs, even if we were different... But never let the humans under the secret of that big life lie. I don't know if your brother wanted to rule Earth, but Alix wouldn't have let him. Never doing it again. Never letting that happen once again.”  
Thor looked at him then nodded slowly.  
“If you want to know why I came out the dark only today, I would have liked Alix to say it... But I'm the only one alive between us. I was the only one in England that Hensen could trust. He knew how powerful I was... He knew how intelligent I was. He wanted me on his side... & Alix gave him what he wanted. It mortified me. But the year she took the head of the Vendetta League, I understood her choice : I was her only way to get supplies. & to get her the information she needed. So I helped her while controlling England. It was the safest way.”  
Elwood smiled.  
“Well then, all this wasn't done for nothing. People had died, yes, but we all knew what was about to happen... & now we're the winners.”  
A metallic sound came at their ears. Mycroft turned. Iron Man. The face plate got up & Tony Stark's face appeared. He was frowning slightly.  
“I liked her. She had made me feel useful here. But you're right Dead Man.”  
Elwood smiled. Tony had one of his first public smiles since the day he had been beaten. Everything was going to be alright...  
Then angry shouts were heard.  
The little group turned to the shouts' direction.  
Sherlock's falling place.  
  
OoO  
John was almost drifting off... When the chest his head was laying on began to move. Coughs were heard. He lifted his head & looked at Sherlock, frozen. His eyes were open, his slightly open mouth was showing fangs... & he was breathing heavily even if he was still pale.  
He was alive.  
Thomas had succeeded.  
John's lips began to turn up in a small smile... & he literally jumped at Sherlock's neck. The dragon-vampire was surprised but threw his arms around the small frame of his grieving best friend...  
“I was dead wasn't I ?” John laughed.  
“Yes you were, you git...” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, still trying to understand what was happening.  
“Hope you have another reason than me being alive for this hug...” John's smile grew bigger.  
“We'll talk about this later, won't we ?” Sherlock nodded... & frowned.  
“You hadn't enough power. Who saved me ?” John stayed silent a moment.  
“Thomas...”  
Sherlock tensed & looked at his left. Thomas lifeless body was laying next to him. John sat down, letting Sherlock sit down too & slap Thomas' face. His brother's eyes opened, his ragged breath being back.  
“You are the most infuriating brother I've ever had.”  
“I promised that I would never let you die...” Sherlock groaned & stood up, anger flowing around him by waves.  
“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF !!! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT CONSEQUENCES ???” Thomas smiled  
“Well, it turns out I've succeeded... Welcome back big brother.” John couldn't help but laughed. Sherlock stood silent a moment before laughing too, followed by Thomas. John stood up. Thomas too.  
“& it turns out you've created something.” Thomas' smile widened.  
“Well, having an alpha dragon vampire will maybe help Mycroft to change his mind about vampires...” John smiled.  
“He had already... You've saved him.” Thomas looked at the sandy haired man then laughed.  
“Hope not, I love to fight with him. Where's the fun of having a happy family ?”  
John rolled his eyes but Sherlock laughed... & they began to walk to join the group of survivals.  
OoO  
  
When they saw Sherlock, Thomas & John come to them, they all smiled. Enola ran & jumped at Sherlock's neck.  
“Nice to have you back big brother.”  
Sherlock sighed. Thomas laughed again... & was cut off by Enola's hug. He hugged her back. John stood awkwardly next to Sherlock who blinked an eye at him before leading him to the cold corpses of Alix & Loki. He knelt down next to Alix. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
“Will you try to make her alive again ? You know you don't have powers...” Sherlock looked at him with a smug grin.  
“Well, I don't... But John had gave me some while trying to get me back. Enough to help her.”  
Mycroft's face at the statement of his brother made Elwood & John laugh. Sherlock closed his eyes & put his left hand on Alix's forehead, his right one on Alix's throat. His skin's color, that was already as pale as a vampire's, went paler. His fingers tensed lightly, changing in a cool beige color... & Alix's whole body tensed. Her eyes flew open... & she slapped the dragon across his face, making him back away, stunned.  
“You are STUPID !” Sherlock frowned. “You can't just die & got much powerful than before without someone hitting you for it !!!”  
Almost everyone laughed. Thor was looking at Alix & Sherlock like he was seeing ghosts. Sherlock groaned.  
“Well, I wasn't the only one dying !!!” Alix sighed.  
“Where is Loki ?” Sherlock frowned.  
“Next to you. But don't think we'll avoid this discussion !” She rolled her eyes.  
“We'll have it in one hundred years. Happy ?” It was John's turn to frown.  
“One hundred years ? I won't be here so watch it ! Where's the fun in this ?” The bloodrider smiled.  
“Oh, you will, doctor. You will. Because a wizard can live nine hundred years when his powers are activated. Sherlock has another century to live. Don't worry.”  
John's eyes widened but he couldn't ask any more questions because Alix knelt down next to Loki. She checked her powers & smiled. One death wasn't enough to take her powers away. They had a bound after all... Magic was working between them. & Sherlock had made a good choice by saving her first.  
She cooled her body temperature. Loki wasn't in his Jotunn's form anymore.... But he wasn't less cold. She put her hands on his forehead & neck, closed her eyes, & made her brain dysfunctional. Her powers flew at her fingertips... & got through his body. His brain woke up slowly... But refused to help his body to be able to work again. She frowned slightly. Her only thought was 'It's me, you git.' She was sure to hear his laughter through his brain when his heartbeat began to work again. A small smile was playing on her lips, watching & hearing the wonderful actions of his body while getting alive. She opened her eyes at the same time he opened his... & the smile he gave her was worth all the deaths in the world. She put her hands on her knees, watching him sit up...  
& couldn't help but laugh when Thor lifted him & hugged him tightly, his face showing his happiness while Loki's reflected his annoyance. Jane was smiling too...  
“Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I thought I was having a fit when I heard that you were dead ! Tony, never make me this scared again ! EVER !”  
They all laughed when Pepper smacked his cheek angry at him & when he tried to back up.  
“But... They were really dead !!!”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU DON'T WANT A FIST IN YOUR FACE !”  
Pepper was walking away & Tony was following her... Well, running to her, trying to apologize.  
“Well, I can't say that this day wasn't full of emotions & that I haven't had some fun.”  
Alix smiled at Thomas.  
“Indeed. Thor, if you won't mind I need your brother. Now. We have some things to do. Like telling the whole Universe that we won the battle, Earth is free & that we'll need some holidays...”  
Thor put down his brother with a frown... & John smiled when Loki backed away, eying suspiciously his brother, standing next to Alix. She looked at Tony when he got back with a smiling Pepper Potts.  
“I'll come back for you big boy. We have something to do each other.” Enola smiled.  
“We need to do a meeting, somewhere, in the next few years... I want to see you all once again guys because that was amazing !!!” The whole group laughed. Alix gave her a wink.  
“The same day in three years. Sounds good for you ?”  
Everyone nodded happily... & Alix took Loki by his wrist & disappeared. Elwood smirked.  
“She has a thing about goodbyes.” Tony frowned.  
“It's not a goodbye, we'll do Shawarma in three years !!!”  
Laughter echoed once again on the battlefield...


	24. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I FINISHED UPDATING THIS.   
> Well, all I can say is "I hope you had fun reading my childlike way of writing..." XD "& thanks you all for reading this !" :P

  
Three years later, Frigga's Day.  
  
London had been half repaired... As well as all the big cities on Earth. Humans & other Beings were working hand to hand. Every slave had been released. Everyone was helping the others to get through the crisis & this big mental shock...  
Mycroft Holmes was standing in the middle of Buckingham Palace's gardens. The Palace was being repaired slowly but surely. He drew a small smile when he felt the small change of air pressure... & raised an eyebrow when Thomas Holmes stood next to him.  
“You're early, brother...”  
“You too. How do you fare ?” Thomas smiled.  
“I've come a little later than you. I fare well. & you ?”  
“Well, I've lost some weight... So I can only hope it'll continue. Got news from others ?” The vampire shook his head.  
“Not really... Well, Enola had told me she would come as quick as possible... She has some papers to do... Did you ?”  
“Not really too. I've lost Sherlock's traces after Frigga's Day. I hope he'll come... Well, John will.”  
Thomas nodded... & they waited in silence.  
“Ally ! Come back now ! ALLY !!!”  
A nine years old sandy haired girl ran in the direction of the two men... Who frowned in confusion. The girl stopped in front of them & raised her eyebrows.  
“Are you the guards ?” Mycroft eyes widened in horror while Thomas laughed.  
“God no ! Do you see me wearing a bear's hat on my head ?” His little brother's laughs went louder. The girl frowned.  
“Bear's hat ?” Mycroft rolled his eyes & raised an eyebrow when he saw John running to take her. The sandy haired man put a knee on the ground & his hands on the girl's shoulders.  
“Ally, How Many Times did I asked You not to run like that on the street ?”  
“Sorry daddy...” John sighed.  
“It's your baby ?” asked Mycroft. John smiled.  
“Yeah, I found her back one month after Frigga's Day.”  
He was about to continue when Ally got out from his hands & ran to the new dark curly haired incoming man.  
“Dad, can you make me fly again ???” Sherlock sighed.  
“After the meeting, if you're calm, maybe I will.”  
She hopped everywhere, shouting with joy. The vampire-dragon stood next to John & groaned. The wizard smiled.  
“Well, you found something to get her calmer than before I see...” Sherlock rolled his eyes but tucked his left arm around John's waist when he put his head on his chest. “Don't be angry, you know I hate than when you're angry. You did your best. You didn't want a child at first, remember. I think you're doing pretty well... Even if you need to know other things about them.” Mycroft smiled.  
“When will be the wedding day ?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Never. We don't want to be married.”  
“I thought that, you being an alpha & John an omega you'd like him to wear your name...” Sherlock smiled devilishly.  
“He already does...” John's blush told them everything they wanted to know & they laughed.  
“God, skip the details would you ?” Sherlock winked... & raised an amused eyebrow when he saw Enola ran in their direction.  
“Sorry, I must be late...”  
“It hasn't even begun ! No one else than us is here... If it wasn't Frigga's Day, I would think it's a family reunion...” Enola smiled at Mycroft.  
“How's Greg ?”  
“He's really nice, thank you...” Sherlock frowned.  
“Greg ?” Enola laughed.  
“Lestrade. Mycroft had invited him for dinner... Under my advice... & apparently they fare pretty well together !” Mycroft tucked out his tongue like a child, making them all laugh. Ally came back next to her fathers, a big smile at her lips. Sherlock mentioned for her to approach. She obeyed & stood next to him.  
“So, left to right : Enola, Mycroft & Thomas. They are you uncles & aunt in law.” She went to hug them. John smiled. Enola & Thomas hugged her back but Mycroft felt awkward & it gave them a little thing to get fun at him. They were about to tell him something when a young red haired man came next to them. John's eyes widened.  
“Elwood ?!?” The young man smiled.  
“Bingo wizard !” John went to give him a hug.  
“How are you ? You've changed that much since the last time we saw you ! You look so... Serious !” Elwood laughed.  
“Well, I've taken the head of the cultural part in this New World... I had to get more serious. & you little one ? How fare your family ?” John turned & showed the Holmes' & his girl.  
“They fare well apparently ! I thought you would never come...” Elwood winked.  
“Always expect the unexpected... &...” Elwood frowned & showed John's stomach with his finger. “God, when is that one supposed to get out ?” Mycroft & Thomas frowned. Enola burst in laughs. John smirked.  
“In six months. We don't know yet its gender.” Sherlock sighed.  
“We better not. If it's a girl, I shout.” They gave way to laughter. Frigga's Day Was a good day then.  
Thor, Jane & her friend, Darcy Lewis, found the group laughing. Thor raised an eyebrow.  
“What is so funny in that new day of your New Midgard ?” Elwood smiled.  
“John is pregnant & Sherlock don't want another girl under his roof.” Jane frowned.  
“But... John is a man ! He can't be pregnant !”  
“Well, actually he can. All omegas can.” The scientist's eyes widened & came to look at John.  
“How do you know this ?” John blushed.  
“... If you don't have the Smell... You have to look... Between my... legs...” Jane's mouth formed an “O”, blushing too in awkwardness.  
“S... Sorry. I should have waited... A more private moment...” Darcy laughed.  
“You always do that girl !!! No way you scare away people !” Jane's eyes rolled & she shot a cold glare at Darcy, making her laugh louder.  
“At least I'm not the only one to do this then !”  
The voice was coming from behind them... & when they turned to see who was coming, they eyes widened in bewilderment : Pepper Potts was smiling next to a perfectly cured Tony Stark. His body had been redone where he had three years later a mechanical part. He was walking & moving his arm without any pain. Thomas smiled.  
“Now I know what Alix wanted to do to you ! She made a really good job &...” he frowned. “Oh, gods. Don't tell me she's pregnant too !!!”  
Tony's smile widened as he nodded. Even Mycroft nor Sherlock couldn't help the heat of happiness feed their hearts. The couple joined the group.  
“Oh, & I've asked her to marry me. She had accepted. We'll marry next year at Frigga's Day. NO you can't decline the invitations, the whole party is ready, all I need to do is building the place !”  
Sherlock groaned.  
“I hate weddings.” Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“Maybe, but you'll love the place & you'll never be able to think of getting out, Scientist.” Sherlock squinted.  
“I'd like to see that !”  
Joy was flowing out the group. All that missed was having the last duo of the day.  
& Thor raised his hammer in victory & happiness when he saw the two thin, dark haired & quite pale lovers come too.  
“WELCOME BACK ON MIDGARD !”  
The whole group laughed when Loki turned & was about to go away... & Alix taking him by the elbow & making him walk backwards. Tony's brows shirred slightly when he saw Alix had something tucked in her right arm... & when she was at twenty feet away from him the “something” turned into “someone”. Loki was walking next to her, having turned to walk nicely, a feeling of protectiveness flowing out of him like waves, hitting everyone around them. She sighed & looked at Elwood.  
“If you say something about Ismaël, I kill you, understand ?” Elwood nodded quickly, a big smile spread all over his face, looking at the small frame. Sherlock frowned.  
“So that's what a baby look like ?” They laughed. Loki raised an amused eyebrow.  
“You didn't know this ?”  
“Well, I've seen babies but not that... Young.” Enola bit her lip.  
“He's so cuuuute...” Darcy & Jane nodded at her statement, looking at the baby with amazement. Thor smiled.  
“Well, I think it is time for me to have an heir My Jane...” She looked at him, half scared half surprised. Sherlock groaned.  
“God, not all those now !!! Please !” John laughed.  
“Well, it's spring ! We all want to have babies !” Alix smiled.  
“But having babies is quite exhausting & I must admit that I was rather lucky to have someone with magic powers next to me all the time because it Is rather painful.” Everyone laughed again.  
“Am I going to be like you when I'll be a father ? All over the child, unable to leave his side ?” Loki smiled.  
“Well, you'll see by yourself... But I must admit that the feeling is strange. You need them in constant protection & you think no one else than you is able to provide enough. & I feel it rather relaxing having them both by my side.” Alix shot him an amused glare but Elwood cut them.  
“I'm starving ! Who wants to find a bar & take time to talk while sitting & drinking ?”  
The approving humming everyone made was expressing they opinion & they made their way of the gardens.  
“Oh ! & I had to add... Tony Stark invites us to his wedding next year !”  
“Really ? I've just proposed Alix... We could make it the same day !”  
“Loki !”  
“What ?!? I was only suggesting an idea !!!”


End file.
